


Like a smell of fruit

by Lieka



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieka/pseuds/Lieka
Summary: Bella has a brother, but he is not really. He is not gifted in many things and he has anxiety problem. Meeting Jasper is going to change his life





	1. Prologue: For that never… never…

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Since I’m preparing an original story to publish in English and I want to work as much in English as I can, here is a translation of my fanfic “Comme une odeur de fruit”.  
> The prologue is not really necessary to the story, but explains partially the origin of the my original character who, I hope, will date Jasper. He is from a racial concept I invented.  
> Jasper doesn’t date Alice, they are really near each other, but not like that.  
> I have not written Twilight and it is perfect like so, you wouldn’t have like my version of the story. So no characters are my own except for Neoch, my original character, and his real father.
> 
> SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT  
> Please consider supporting me  
> http://ko-fi.com/dylanross
> 
> I’m an amateur writer who want to become professional, for that, I need your help. You can help with just the amount of money of a coffee. You can do that and find an excerpt of my original work in the link above.

He was trembling, he didn’t had for long anymore.

\- Just a bit more, pleaded the man to the young girl near him.

The girl was gleaming light that was less and less shining. 

\- Just a bit more time so I can find him a place, please!

A sound of agony resound, but the man was the only one to hear it. His kid, his son, in his arms, he teleported them in another world where war wasn’t a tradition, where, with a bit of chance, never his power would develop or be exploited.

Without having been “included” in the teleportation, the young girl was still near him, crying all her soul the pain she has in the man’s head.

\- Please, just the time to find him a place! Don’t die now!

The cry she shout made him lose balance. His trembling were getting worse. How could it have been different? His soul was cracked, and the only way he could be killed was to destroy his soul… and his soul was agonizing unable to pass over the death of his last friend. His soul…

The young girl was his soul, it wasn’t always a girl, sometime it was a boy, but they always had the same age. They always had seven years old… the age he had when he first cracked, when he had to kill for the first time. She had appeared only for a short time of which he had no memories… moreover, he had no memories of his first murder. Once, she told him that she had been able, back then, to caulk the crack since she hid in a soothing memory. During a long time the fields rocked by the winds of his sweet childhood had been the only refuge when he was feeling troubled… until the day where, without knowing he was back in his village, he burned the fields of his memory under the order of the mission to occupy the place. When he realized what he had done, his soul had to get out of his head, having no more place where to hide in him. Since then, she was living outside of him and was talking only to him. Virtually invincible, he dies at the moment she disappears.  
He didn’t wanted a life like so for his son. He wanted him to know the signification of the word love, a concept that was still, for him, totally stranger. It had never been in the mores of his village where he had birth and even less so in the army he had joined. He wanted the the soul of his son could stay in his body, living without a soul was just half a life where nothing seem really complete. He wanted that if he had to develop his powers, it wouldn’t be in the panoply he uses to fight, but those to heal, to get around… He wanted his child to believe in life, in goodness, in his own good… that he would never have to fight or to kill.

A new cry made him groan and lose balance again. He wanted to recuperate his soul, to protect her in his body, a wounded soul can survive if they are in the body of their host, in a shelter where even if the soul disappeared a moment, they could still become one again… but outside, they were dedicated to die.

He finally found a door where his magic confirmed him the person inside was someone good. He entered without knocking, deserving to be pointed by a blunt metal object of which he had no knowledge. His soul stayed outside.

\- Please, my son… save him, please! Take care of him, please!

The owner of the house didn’t let go of the metal object, but lowered it and approached the man to discover a baby. The dad gave him the baby before collapsing on the ground while sobbing and groaning.

\- His name is Neoch, please…

Outside, the young girl wasn’t shining anymore. She joined her hands in a prayer before the wind scattered her being, a soul of smoke in the wind. Inside, the man finally had the impression that his heart had been snatched for good, that he wouldn’t live this long agony. He just had the time to thank his soul for letting him find a guardian and to shed a tear before his eyes were lost in the contemplation of another universe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Neoch meets Jasper and that they become friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided not translate "Comme une odeur de fruit" after all, but instead I'm taking inspiration out of it to make a better version of it. I hope you are going to enjoy this chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT  
> Please consider supporting me  
> http://ko-fi.com/dylanross
> 
> I’m an amateur writer who want to become professional, for that, I need your help. You can help with just the amount of money of a coffee. You can do that and find an excerpt of my original work in the link above.

NEOCH POV

I met him while I was fifteen. Seriously, I wasn’t feeling as old as I was… I was so afraid of everything. Sometimes I felt like I was still five years old. That day I went to the park by myself, I wanted to have fun and my dad judged I was old enough to go alone, especially a rainy day. But then at the park, I began to see red orbs in pair everywhere, observing me. Those eyes, that were floating in the air, were dripping with blood. Afraid, I went to hide under a playground equipment. I was horribly trembling, my heart was beating furiously and I had the impression I was going to die. When I was closing my eyes, it was worse. I could see shadows surrounding the floating eyes. They were everywhere, everywhere…

Then suddenly, nothing anymore. I opened my eyes and I saw an older teenager looking at me. I didn’t know it yet, but it was Jasper Hale who had just arrived in the city. I wasn’t afraid anymore. I wanted to go talk with him but he walked away. I was sure it was him who saved me. No, I wasn’t sure, I knew it that’s all. How have I done that? Even today I have difficulty to understand it, and yet, I know so much more about myself… sometimes I have forebodings, like when a member of my family arrives home or when someone is coming toward me. I didn’t question those forebodings, nor do I do that today, I knew, that’s all, I always had those capacities, it seemed only natural to me.

I searched for him a few days after the incident, without result other than to lose myself twice in the city. My father had to fetch me each time since I couldn’t find my way back home. Luckily I had a cell phone… it wasn’t for anything my dad gave me one.

I saw him again at school. One or two school years of school more than me. I wanted to walk to him but I stopped. I had the impression it wasn’t the right moment. At that moment, one of his brothers looked at me with a weird expression. It didn’t last long and he returned his gaze to his family. It was Edward Cullen, but that either I didn’t know it yet. When I turned back, I saw a lot of dead bodies on the floor of the school. It was a vision that was quite common so it wasn’t frightening me as it used to, I knew it was false. However I still took the time to walk avoiding them.

I didn’t have friends, except for my father, but I didn’t tell him everything. My eccentric actions and my young mentality were preventing me from having some. Who was still going to the playground at our age? Who was still playing tag? Younger I did have some friends, but growing up they saw the difference and they left me beside. Some were laughing at me when I was afraid, I learnt to hide it the best I could. I didn’t want my father to hear about it.

It is when I war climbing the stairs that we were further acquainted. I was calmly climbing the stairs when I saw two red eyes dripping with blood appearing in front of me, making me lose balance. Those eyes were recent, in fact the first time I saw them was when they arrived in town, so of course, I wasn’t used to it yet. I literally fell in his arms. I thought I would find myself in hospital but in the end, he had caught me cautiously. I was abnormally calm and I immediately thought it was because of Jasper… well back then I just thought he was a soothing person. He asked forgiveness and help me back up. His eyes were like ambers, I didn’t remember it was a normal colour for humans, but I didn’t focus on the detail. I smiled at him.

\- It’s the second time you save me, thanks.

He frowned.

\- No, it’s the first.

On the spot, I didn’t understand, then I realized that believing a human being possessed the power to soothe souls really existed was not really realistic.

\- Oh… true… thanks anyway.

There was a just silence then I lend my hand.

\- My name is Neoch Swan.  
\- And me Jasper Hale, he replied without shaking my hand.

He was a bit tensed without me being able to tell why. I offered him, I hope, the best smile I got.

\- I will remember it. Have a good day!

I refrained myself from gambolling like a kid and went to my next class. It was our first discussion. After that I saw him from time to time, especially when I was afraid. Sometime, I was on the impression I was hallucinating. Like when I was in class and I was becoming paranoid. I was suddenly feeling he was there to soothe me, but I didn’t see him anywhere… But when it was sunny and he was camping, never I felt like so. For me it was evident he had a certain power over my feelings… maybe he didn’t know he had that power… School became rapidly a safe heaven and searching him with my eyes a second nature. Holidays were never ending and I suffered from those greatly.

A good day during summer holiday, one of the only day I was feeling somewhat good, I decided that I would find him. After all, he was living in Forks as well, it couldn’t be that hard to find him. I walked around the city, as I was, once more, in the grip of macabre vision. I was seeing corpses everywhere, it was horrible. I even saw mine and the one of my father near the supermarket. I had my heart was pounding but I forced myself from lingering and I continued to walk. The most amazing is for that time is that even if I wouldn’t have been able to find back my way was that I did find their house… or their manor… I knocked at the door and one of his sisters opened it to me. She had a wonderful smile.

\- Your name is Neoch, right?  
\- Yes, Neoch Swan… and you?  
\- Alice Cullen.

I nervously smiled to her. I was still feeling all the dead bodies outside but weirdly, there were none inside.

\- You come to see Jasper?

I nodded then denied.

\- Yes… but we aren’t friends so I would be surprised if he wanted to see me.  
\- And still there you are… how did you find our house? You’ve read it in our academic records?  
\- No! I walked and that’s all…

She was looking at me with curiosity.

\- Well, you are at the right place, but sadly, he is not here. They went camping yesterday, I’m going to join them today.  
\- Oh…  
\- Do you want me to tell him something?  
\- Oh, not really. As I said, we are not really friends…  
\- Don’t say that. You don’t talk to each other, it’s true, but I do think you have esteem for each other.

I didn’t know what to answer to that.

\- I will tell him you came. How can he reach you? You have a cell phone number?  
\- Yes…

I had not planned to give him my number…

\- Don’t be afraid, the worst that can happen is for him not to call you.

I knew she was right, but I was still wondering why she was helping me while it was clear I shouldn’t have been there, at her door. However I did take out my old cell phone nervously and it slipped from my hand. She caught it before it would break on the floor.

\- I will give you his number and mine as well. Don’t hesitate to call me if there is a problem.  
\- Okay…

She entered as fast as was permitting my cell phone's model their number before giving it back to me.

\- I noted your number as well, I have a good memory. Do you want me to bring you back home? It is on the way anyway.

I nodded and she invited me in. As soon as I was inside, those red eyes were there. I took a big breath and forced myself to ignore them. She offered me apples. I took one, a granny smith, and waited patiently that she would come back with her luggage. She must not have anything heavy because she was carrying them as if they were feather pillows. She brought me home and I didn’t tell her she was driving on dead bodies. I found myself back home, in one piece, with the phone number of Alice and Jasper in my pocket. When the sun set, Alice messaged me.

Alice: You surprised everyone with your passage.  
Me: You really told them?  
Alice: Of course and I gave your number to Jasper.  
Me: You really not had to.  
Alice: It’s true, but it is a pleasure. I like you.

I looked at the last message a while. She liked me. It was the first time in years someone told me something of the sort. Jasper didn’t write me anything, but it was predictable. Alice wrote me:

Alice: Don’t take it bad, he is shy.

It was when we were back at school that we made new improvement. I was aimlessly walking outside because I had forgotten to bring myself something to eat when I found myself in front of him. He was visibly surprised a moment, forgetting he was playing with a green apple, then he offered me a smile.

\- You were looking for me this summer?

I felt myself becoming red but surprisingly, I wasn’t close from throwing up.

\- Well, I tried to answer.

There was a small silence while I was calming down.

\- I had a bad summer… I just wanted to see you, I did not think I would find your house.  
\- But why?  
\- You really soothe me a lot, I admitted.

My hands were trembling a bit.

\- You never thought you were the one calming yourself?  
\- I’m not stupid, I replied honestly with calm. I know it is because of you. You have a soothing aura.  
\- If you say so… You believe to that, you, aura?  
\- Not before, but ever since I met you, yes. I never have been able to calm myself, and I tried this summer, it didn’t work either… but when you are at school, everything is better.

My belly gurgled making me feel shy. I was so hungry.

\- You don’t go eat?, he asked me.  
\- I forgot my meal at home…

He lent me his apple.

\- I’m not hungry anyway, he told me. I already ate.

I hesitated a moment and I felt at ease to take it. I made him a knowing smile before taking it and to begin to eat it.

\- Admitting that I really influence your calm, why do you need it so much?  
\- I see things, I told him.

He froze a moment, looking at me, as if he was seeing something I couldn’t see.

\- Like what?  
\- Most of the time? Corpses or human eating wolves. Since you are in the city, sometimes I see bloody red eyes.

He seemed ill at ease.

\- It must be difficult for you.

I shrugged.

\- It is, but I am used to it most of the time.  
\- Are you still hungry, he asked me while pointing that apple I had already finished.  
\- It won’t be necessary.  
\- It wasn’t my question, he countered.  
\- … then yes.  
\- Then come, my brothers and sisters have probably something to share with you.

Completely shy than completely at ease, again, I followed him. Arrived at the table, he took some effects before joining me back and offered me a complete meal. Even if I was sure to take it, I couldn’t stop myself from protesting.

\- It’s too much…  
\- Come on, we will talk at another table.

It’s only when we were sitting at the other table that I realized he wasn’t eating.

\- What is it?, he asked.  
\- You don’t eat?  
\- In reality we have a special diet at home so we don’t eat at school. We take things so we don’t worry anyone but… it is not necessary.  
\- What do you eat?  
\- Some sort of veggies, he implied while laughing.

It was the first time I saw him having a smile on his face, I couldn’t stop me from reproducing one. Since that day, we were eating together. He even assisted to one of my vegetarianism phases that did seem to get to him in some way when he saw me crying for the death of those poor animals. That phase lasted four months, after that, anemic once again, my father and Jasper forced me to come back to my usual diet.

For Christmas, I asked for a new cell phone to my father so I could message Jasper more easily. My dad was just happy that I finally had a friend. Charlie invited all his family at my birthday. They were all nice. I had to admit I was shy to meet them all like this, but it was pleasant to feel shyness without being sick because of it. Since that day, I sometime ate at their table. Jasper had a better control over my emotions, but he was saying I was the one in better control, and not him. Not needing to say, I took assurance in me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT  
> Please consider supporting me  
> http://ko-fi.com/dylanross
> 
> I’m an amateur writer who want to become professional, for that, I need your help. You can help with just the amount of money of a coffee. You can do that and find excerpts of my original work in the link above.

JASPER POV

I still couldn’t explain my fascination for him and Alice and Edward wouldn’t tell me either. He wasn’t even a vampire so he couldn’t really become my friend, except if I, well, we would transform him… He was… peculiar, a bit like a kid sometimes. He was expressive, emotional, too much sometimes. He seemed to be having a power resembling the one Alice had but I really hope it wasn’t since his visions were so bloody. When he was feeling good, he was producing a sweet smell of fruit that was really nice… thought strangely not in an “I want to eat you” kind of way, which had nothing human from my point of view.

\- I didn’t sleep well again, he admitted to me that day when I came to his home to bring him at school.  
\- Why? Not again the slaughterhouse?

He shivered but shocked his head.

\- No, I just had this firm impression that I was to get kidnapped, get dismembered and that someone would take my still beating my heart out of my chest to show it to me… It was horrible.

This kid really had imagination…

\- Maybe you should learn to defend yourself, to gain assurance in yourself.  
\- My dad thought so years ago but I broke my arm as soon as the first class. We were practising fall and I fell wrong.

It had been awhile I wanted him to learn how to defend himself, and when I was forgetting his human nature, I was considering training him myself. Even if I could control myself quite correctly with him, I wouldn’t dare try if he was bleeding.

\- But I must admit, he added, that I would like that. I would feel less vulnerable.

At least less vulnerable in front of humans…

\- It would be better for you to have private classes, wouldn’t it be just at first, I told him. To avoid getting hurt.

He nodded.

\- You know someone?  
\- Maybe.

He smiled at me broadly and I smiled him back, though with more reserve.

\- Do you get on the bike?, I asked him before we passed all day in front of his house chatting.

He put on his helmet and got on behind me. He held me and told me he was ready.

All day long I thought about if I knew someone who could train him but didn’t find any. I would have to use a phone directory of Internet. So during my pause, while I was waiting for him in the playground, I searched for a martial art master who would accept to train someone individually. I found him a kong-fu class. I was finishing his registration when he arrived.

\- I found you a martial art class.

He looked at me surprised.

\- Already? How much does it cost? I’m not sure if my-  
\- I’m the one paying for it, I interrupted him. We cannot just afford cars, it easily enters my budget so don’t worry. It’s already done anyway.

He grimaced then asked:

\- Will you be there?  
\- I will bring you there and back but I won’t be there during your actual training…

There was too many chance he might bleed after all. I calmed him as he was beginning to become awfully anxious.

His first class was Saturday morning. I transported him there and encouraged him to enter the place. We entered together. He was holding his hands together and was a bit behind me as if he was using me as a shield. We met his master, we talked a bit and I let them to train together.

To be honest, his first few classes had been hard on him. He had sprained his ankle, he had a bad coordination with his arms and legs… but after the three first months, he stopped complaining.

We were in the middle of the school years once again and his muscles were getting more refined. He had now joined the group training, he was going there three times a week. I was happy for him. Never I felt him getting as anxious as before.

He was getting out of one of his training and walking toward me. He took his helmet, put it on and got on the bike. I knew he was feeling great, so I didn’t ask him and simply went back home with him. At one point, he laid his head against my back and I smelled for a short while his tropic fruit smell. We arrived home and we went to my room where I had a computer and a bed, though this latter was only so he wouldn’t wonder where I slept. We began playing a strategy game I had shown him a while back. At first, he had been really bad at it, but as martial art, he was getting pretty good at it now. His scent became heavier and heavier and I opened the window so I could get concentrate on other things than that. He approached me, probably to see what I was doing or to tell me it was my turn, that suddenly I was on the bed, Neoch between me and the mattress, and my mouth full of venom. I was frozen, only able to immobilize myself from getting to taste him… but his big innocent eyes were looking at me without understanding. It took every part of my will to get up.

\- Sorry, I told him.  
\- It’s… it’s nothing, he replied with a confuse tone. It is your turn.

I focused myself on ignoring his smell while playing my part. His smell finally faded but he was getting nervous. I was too much tensed myself to calm him the usual way.

\- What is happening?, I asked him.  
\- My sister is coming tomorrow.  
\- Why does it stress you? You like her.  
\- But I changed a lot… and if she wasn’t liking me anymore?  
\- She is going to adore you.

NEOCH POV

I was nibbling at my lip waiting for my sister when she arrived. She was pale as always and her hair dark, for me it was as if she hadn’t changed at all.

\- Neoch! You are barely recognizable!, she told me with surprise.  
\- I told you I’m doing kung fu now.   
\- I presume you make a lot of girl’s head turn now, she teased me.  
\- Not at all, I replied.  
\- Nothing new in your sentimental life then? You really are like your sister, she told me.  
\- I never said that.  
\- Whaaat? Why haven’t you told me earlier?  
\- Because dad might hear.

She nodded

\- So?, she tried so I would tell her more.  
\- Nobody, I’m pretty sure I’m not interesting.  
\- So you have a crush?

That was a good question and to which I had no answer.

\- I don’t know, I admitted. It would be the first time and… I don’t know what it is supposed to feel like.

She thought a moment, unsure either.

\- It is when you are fascinated by the other?, she tried.

I shrugged, really not able to tell her right or false.

\- So, how is she?

I was looking so lost my sister began to laugh.

\- The girl you have a crush on.  
\- Might have… and it’s not a girl, I murmured.   
\- Don’t tell me it is the Jasper? Your friend?

My lack of answer was answer enough.

\- Maybe it really is just friendship, I insisted. I don’t know, I’m not good in those kinds of things… I’m not even sure to understand what is a friend yet…  
\- We can be friends and in love, she replied. So I do think you know what friendship is, whatever the truth.

I didn’t know what to answer to her.

\- Oh I know!, just imagine kissing him. If you like it, you have a crush, and if not, well you would know it.

I shrugged again, too shy to tell her I would have loved for him to kiss me that time he had pushed me on the bed. We reached our father and we stopped talking.

The day after, at school, at lunch time, I brought my sister directly to their table… or tried to at least. Emmett walked to us and brought us to another table.

\- What’s happening?, I asked him.  
\- Edward is not feeling right today and Jasper take cares of him, better not pressure them, he answered me before turning to my sister. Nice to meet you, I am Emmett Cullen.  
\- Nice to meet you too, she said. Me it’s Bella Swan. So, you are Jasper’s brother?

Soon enough, he left us to return to his girlfriend. Bella was called to another table and we went there. After the school day, I waited for my sister to come bring me home, thinking the day had passed relatively calmly, she arrived trying to hide tears. We entered the car before I questioned her.

\- What is going on?, I asked.  
\- I know why they didn’t want us at the table, he despises me.

Okay, that was extreme.

\- I think there is a misunderstanding, I proposed her.  
\- He even wants to change his schedule so he won’t be in my class!  
\- Which one?, I asked.  
\- Edward.  
\- I don’t really know him much, but he is a good lad, I’m sure you’re wrong, wait until tomorrow, okay?

But he wasn’t there the day after, nor for the rest of the week. I did ask to Jasper what had happened though but his answer was pretty vague but he assured me it wasn’t Bella’s fault. I had no reason to doubt him even if his answer was a bit weird.

The weekend passed quite fast, Bella done some cleaning and went to visit the library. Jasper came to bring me to my martial class.

\- Do you want to come home?, Jasper proposed me after class.  
\- No thank you, it is still Bella’s first week. I want to stay as much possible with her.

He nodded and brought me back home. I think Bella was doing her homework.

It was Monday, the temperature was low and by the first pause it was snowing. I avoided the snowball fight and simply went to my next class. During lunch I let Bella be with her friends, she had adapted quite fast to her new life and to be honest, I didn’t really like being with her friends. I walked toward Jasper and I saw that Edward was there, I waved at them. Jasper stood up to clasp hands and I was invited to sit at their table. Emmett took news about my training, which I happily supplied. I was actually becoming one of the best elements of the class, slowly but surely. They were enjoying the first snow and I let my gaze shift to the people around us. I was lost in my thought until I felt ice melting on my back. I cried to their utmost amusement and I tried to push Jasper in retaliation. But it was no use, Jasper was firmly in position like only rock could be. But we were having fun, and it was all that counted. Smirking, I turned my attention to Edward and decided to tease him.

\- Ready to confront my sister?

There was a brief moment where he looked at me with surprise.

\- I wasn’t feeling well, it had nothing to do with her.  
\- That’s not what she believes. Anyway, why trying to change your schedule so suddenly? She thinks it’s her fault.

Seeing he wasn’t coming with an answer fast enough, I decide to let it go.

\- I’m going to class, but be nice with her, okay? She is new here, I want her to feel welcome.

I smiled broadly and walked away just before the bell rang for my next class. At the end of the day, my sister seemed to feel better, so I was happy Edward had probably been nicer. I didn’t question her though, feeling it wasn’t the right thing to do. I was hoping they were going to get along well. I loved being with them and adding my sister would be like the cherry on a sundae.

On Tuesday, there was a lot of ice. I saw instantly Bella’s car had been chained by our father. We arrived safely to school and I walked toward it before realizing she was behind, visibly surprised our dad had thought about her safety. It’s then I heard it, the sounds of a car trying to come to a stop. I turned my eyes to see a blue car going straight toward my sister. I cried out her name and tried to go toward her but I was too far. I stupidly closed my eyes, unable to see what would happen next. I should have kept them open, really. My brain decided to imagine everything that was happening next. I had seen her corpse in the past, I had never seen her dying. My breath stopped, unable to pass through anymore. It took me a moment to realize my eyes were open again because of all the blood I was seeing, even the sky seemed to be red. I felt the ground on my knees. I was now trying to breath but I was still unable. Jasper seemed to appear in front of me. His hands were trying to grab mines, they were against my ears, and as soon as he succeeded to bring them down, he was trying to talk to me. It took me a moment before hearing what he was saying, and to understand what he meant.

\- She is alright, Neoch, she is alright!

I was finally able to calm enough to breathe. I was trembling as hell as he was soothing me with his voice and his gift. He helped me up and told me my sister was fine but for good measure they had brought her to the hospital and that he would give me a ride.

I got on his bike and we were off. When we arrived, I asked him how come my sister was fine.

\- Edward was near, he pushed her away from the car.

I didn’t remember seeing him but it was fine by me, as long as my sister was still alive and breathing. A police car was there and I guessed my dad was there. Jasper followed me inside but when I joined my father, he said he got to go.

\- Son, how are you? Were you in the accident!?  
\- Just beside, but not in it, I answered with a hoarse voice. I couldn’t… Jasper told me she is fine, that they took her here for good measure only.   
\- You are shaking.

I felt a tear drop from my eye.

\- I’ve been so afraid…

Too long after that, my sister finally appeared. She seemed in a horrible mood, but for the rest, quite well. Though she seemed surprised to see me and asked if I was feeling alright.

\- You are so pale and trembling.  
\- I’m fine, Jasper took good care of me, I answered as we were getting in our dad’s car.

The next day was terrible, I wasn’t in the mood to talk to outsiders but, as soon as we arrived, Tyler appeared to ask forgiveness. At first, I just tried to ignore him, after all he wasn’t talking to me, but each time he asked forgiveness I was reminded of that day and that I had almost lost my sister. Worse of it was that my sister was clearly beginning to be exasperated by his insistence. I was about to explode and to hit him right in the face when I suddenly calmed down. I searched Jasper and found him blinking at me before following his siblings.

My sister did say to me that Edward was doing his cold shoulder again and was ignoring her. I didn’t know how to react to that and I simply decided that I would let time help them, whatever had happened between the two, time would make it go away… enough to be able to be in the same room without necessarily ignoring the other I hoped. I was just not good enough in relationship to help, to be honest, and I didn’t dare ask help to Jasper. Each time I talked to him about Bella and Edward he seemed to find a way to avoid talking about them.

One day, my sister seemed very irritable and when we were on our way to return home, one of her friends, Tyler I think, came and asked her if she wanted to invite him to the ball. She was able to be polite but I knew in truth she was angry. What had happened in her day was a total mystery that I had no intention to find out.

The next day Edward came to us and I avoided them both when I saw how much tension there was between the two. I walked to Jasper and asked him.

\- Is it what they call love at first sight?, I asked in all honesty.

He made one of his rare laugh.

\- What makes you say that?  
\- Well there is that tension between them, and they seem to be unable to really ignore the other.

He smiled but didn’t answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! Thank you for those bookmarks, kudos and for commenting! It really does my day!

NEOCH POV

During lunch, Jasper told me he had too much homework to do and instead Emmett invited me to eat with them. Jasper and Edward were missing at the table. Turning around, I found out Edward was with my sister but there was no sign of my friend.

At the end of the day, this time it was of my sister I had no sign of. Jasper joined me.

\- Edward called, your sister has been sick at class so she won’t be there.

Oh this explained that.

\- So I will bring you back home with the car and return home with them, he said pointing his family in their usual car.  
\- Good.

We get in the car and I was actually quite please. The more time I had with my friend, happier I was. He was happy with silence, which wasn’t abnormal from him, but I tend to get anxious in the silence so I searched something to talk about.

\- Will I see you this weekend? More than for driving me to and from my class I mean?  
\- We could, he answered.  
\- We could play chess.

He smirked.

\- We could. You’re ready to be beaten?  
\- Hey, I’m getting better!, I said back with an obvious smile.  
\- Not enough though, he teased me.

Friday was a normal day, except for Edward and Emmett being absent to go camping. Saturday was my day, I had martial arts class and I was to go to Jasper house just after. I wasn’t worrying for my sister who had an excursion to LaPush with friends. So I was back at Jasper house, welcomed by Esme, to go play with my friend. “It’s always a pleasure to see you around,” she told me. Jasper and I walked to his bedroom, without ever closing the door, and took out his chess game. I was getting better at it, but Jasper seemed to foresee any possible move I could do and adapt to all of them. I wasn’t offended by any means, I knew that Jasper was just a great strategist and he had played that game long before me. At some point, Alice arrived to watch our game and was suggesting me moves. After a moment, I proposed her to take my place and she bested him. I never saw Jasper as concentrated to try to win. Rosalie was rarely with us. Without hating me, she sometimes looked as if she was disagreeing with something. Alice and Jasper were close and sometime, I would feel like a third wheel when we were just us three. They would never kiss in public like Rosalie and Emmett sometime did, so from time to time, I wondered if they were a couple or not. I wasn’t good at telling those kinds of things and I never did find the courage to ask them directly… somehow I just didn’t want to know.

I wasn’t feeling like a girl by any means, nor that I was considering Jasper a girl… but sometime I would wonder what it would be like to kiss each other… I remembered the time he had pushed me on that bed… It had been so strange, but at the same time, I had seen it coming. Don’t ask me how, I just… like… wished it. Not that I had wished for him to pin me down. I just… hope he would touch me or something, and there he had been… upon me and staring at me with deep black eyes. I had been worried at first, it had been so suddenly that I wondered if he had fallen, but that impression didn’t last long, he had some kind of intensity in his eyes that weren’t agreeing with a sudden lack of balance.

\- Neoch?, I heard my friend asking.

I reluctantly went out my train of thoughts.

\- Yes?  
\- I was asking if you wanted to play chess again.

Alice wasn’t there anymore, which was fun actually, so I accepted to play again. With that, I lost track of time and when I saw Jasper tidying up our game, I was perplexed.

\- Food is ready, he told me.

Around the table were Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and myself. Their food was always delicious. I wondered why they didn’t want to eat at school. And what they eat wasn’t that special if you asked me. There sure not had meat, but they were eating fishes and seafood. After dinner, I waited for Jasper in his room and we played a last strategy game on his computer before he brought me back home. Even if my father wasn’t a fan, I simply loved Jasper’s motorcycle. I liked to simply be against him like that, it had been soothing at first, but now it was just enjoyable, comfortable.

When I entered home, my dad was watching a baseball match and Bella was nowhere to be seen. When I asked my father, he told me she had a ton of homework to do and she had skipped dinner. Still under the effect of the good mood I always had with Jasper, I wished my father good night before going to bed. I was a tad too excited to sleep though, I was turning and turning in my bed. When I finally fell asleep, I could hear the singing of some birds announcing morning outside. I slept late that day. When I woke up, my sister was coming back from outside.

\- How has been going to La Push?

She did me a weird smile.

\- Interesting.

Of all the words she could have said, why interesting and not, funny, bad or anything of the like… no… interesting was her word… or was it because of her visible shyness that I was intrigued?

The next few days happened quite normally, but a good morning, Edward appeared at our house when it was time to go to school. He offered to my sister to drive her to school and I had to talk loud for them to realize I was there and still without a driver licence. So he brought us to school. The silence in the car was abnormal, heavy, really like I wasn’t supposed to be there in the first place. I got distracted when we arrived by a text.

Jasper: I’m sorry, I won’t be able to see you today.  
Me: Okay…

It was the first day after a few that had been too sunny for them to stay in the city and I wasn’t going to see him? I figured out he must have homework to do. I couldn’t see Jasper anywhere, even though during lunch Emmett assured me he was there today.

\- But he is very busy, Rosalie told me with an icy cold voice.

I looked at her with so much surprise and incomprehension that she added:

\- Sorry, I’m in a bad mood.

Emmett made me signs not to insist. I only saw Jasper after school when he came to bring me to my kung fu class. I was glad to see him, it was strange for him to be so busy with homework… but maybe he had a special project he had decided to pass time on.

The day after, the same thing happened again with Edward and Bella. Somehow, it irritated me though I was unable to find a reason to that. Wasn’t I the one who had wished for them to become friends? Or maybe was I simply jealous that Bella could see Edward but I couldn’t see Jasper? I don’t know, I’m not good with feelings. After school they stayed in the car for a few hours it seemed, to talk. I was so happy I had entered the house quickly. That evening though, Billy and Jacob came home. As usual the old man asked me how I was doing. I discussed a bit with him about my kung fu classes while Jacob and Bella were discussing. Just before going home, he asked to both my sister and I to be cautious or something like that. It wasn’t the first time he told me that, but it always sounded too stressed for not having another meaning.

The next morning, who was again at our door to bring us to school? Edward. This week, I was seeing Edward too much for my liking and not enough of my friend. And God! The silence! I was beginning to want my driver licence now… but there was an excellent reason I had not one already: it is not a good mix to have hallucination when you have to be cautious driving. I was more than glad when to return home, Bella’s car was there but not Edward’s. Tomorrow I was going to my kung fu class and then I would return to see Jasper. I was quite happy because in the end, I had not seen Jasper at school at all, only briefly after school for my two kung fu classes… but he seemed… tensed? Something was on his mind and I couldn’t bring him to talk to me about it. At one point, I even felt unwelcome and I wondered about going back home. I felt better instantly.

\- Don’t feel bad on my account, Jasper told me. There is nothing we can do about it. It’s your turn by the way.

He gave me his place on the seat in front of the computer. I played my turn.

\- Why are you so busy at school, anyway?, I asked him.  
\- Homework, he answered.

I immediately felt a sting. I was having the impression he was lying to me. I tried to ignore my hunch.

\- It’s frustrating, he admitted.  
\- Why do you need to do it? You are so good at school.  
\- It is imposed.

JASPER POV

Lying to Neoch was a pain and I was irritated against Edward to cause all this. It was so tempting to tell him the truth, to explain what we were and explaining his sister was Edward’s singer and since I was an empath I wouldn’t dare stay beside him while under Edward’s influence. It was something he had decided to be with her, it was something else that she learnt what we are. “She has guessed,” he told us… but he had not denied the fact and now Bella knew… he was even proving it to her right now. It was a few years now that I was near Neoch but we would never tell him. It was against law to tell them, even more so to prove them by showing off without killing them! And that was if he wouldn’t kill her! I knew how much he wanted her blood, I could feel it!

\- Jasper?, he asked me with his concerned voice.  
\- Mhh?

He seemed to be unsure about something.

\- Maybe I should go back home.

I sighed. Great. I was in such a foul mood that he didn’t want to stay.

\- Don’t you want to finish our game before?, I offered forcing myself to calm down.  
\- Yes, of course. It’s just…  
\- Don’t worry, I understand, I’m not of good company today.

NEOCH POV

I returned home even before dark, nobody was home which was strange. I thought Bella would be home by then since she had only talked about the grocery and the library. I was surprised to find her outside with Edward. She entered home alone.

\- What were you doing with Edward? I thought he had gone camping?

She hesitated before answering.

\- Mmm, don’t tell dad but we went hiking.  
\- Why shouldn’t I tell him?  
\- It wasn’t planned.

She was reddening.

\- You pass a lot of time with him, lately, I told her with more irritation than I wished. Wasn’t he supposed to hate you?  
\- We are dating, she murmured.

Strangely it froze me. It wounded me for some reason. I needed some air. I let her behind and went outside. It was dark now, and the air was fresher.

\- Neoch?  
\- What?, I replied coldly as I was sitting down.  
\- Why are you angry? You can’t be jealous of the time I give Edward, right?

I was feeling angry, but I wasn’t feeling jealous, not because of that anyway.

\- I don’t know… and no, I’m not jealous.

She sat beside me.

\- How was your day?  
\- Bad, I admitted.  
\- I’m sorry…  
\- And yours?, I asked out of politeness.  
\- It was great.

Dad was arriving and my sister asked me to keep her relationship with Edward a secret from him. I greeted our father without promising anything to her even though I had no intention to spoil her surprise.

In my room, I couldn’t stop myself from texting Jasper.

Me: You knew my sister and Edward are dating?  
Jasper: I had guessed so, I didn’t know it was official.  
Me: Well not official enough to tell my father apparently!  
Jasper: Are you angry?

How could he know that so far away from me? Though it’s true I had used an exclamation mark.

Me: I don’t know, it sure feels like so but I can’t understand why for.  
Jasper: We could talk about that tomorrow if you want? I will be of better company.

I let myself fall on my bed and fell asleep before being able to answer him.

In the morning, when I sat up still dressed up as the day before, I realized I had fallen asleep quite fast. I changed and took my cell phone. He had texted me one more time yesterday.

Jasper: what would you say about going for a short trip?  
Me: Good morning! Sorry I fell asleep and I would be really happy to make a short trip with you.  
Jasper: Name your time, I’m ready.

I looked at the time.

Me: In half an hour.  
Jasper: I’ll be there.

Just as I finished breakfast he was there.

\- Where are you going?, my father asked.  
\- On a trip, I’ll be back before nightfall.  
\- Not on that bike again?

He asked as I took my helmet.

\- It’s fine, dad, Jasper drives really well.

My dad groaned but said nothing more. I joined my friend and we were off. He went directly on the highway and drove for about an hour before we stopped at a rest area. It was green and nice, calm. As if the first part of the trip hadn’t calmed me enough, this was just perfect. I was feeling at peace again.

\- Before talking about irritating stuff, I thought we could play chess?

I smiled, he had a knack for this game. We played happily and relaxed for a while. He bought us food. He was barely touching his.

\- So, have you thought about it?, he asked me.  
\- Of why I’m angry against my sister’s couple?, I tried.

I concentrated on my food for a moment then felt compelled to continue.

\- I think I’m jealous, not of them but what it represents… They know what love mean, now… and to be honest, I thought I was going to have a date before she would, at least… here. She wasn’t popular back in Phoenix. Not that I am popular by any mean but she just arrives, but she obtained everyone attention and found a bachelor in such a small time frame. I’ve been here for years! But I stay just the kid next door.

He had an amused smiled.

\- If it can reassure you, she doesn’t get my attention as much as you do. And for being the kid next door, I highly doubt that. Haven’t you realized that since a few months in your training, girls have begun talking about you? Plus, you are less eccentric, so you are not as strange to them as you were. You are becoming a good bachelor yourself.  
\- I haven’t seen any girls talking about me in good, I said pouting.  
\- That’s only because you are not interested in them!

I wanted to say something to counter his last comment, but he had nailed it. I wasn’t interested by the mundane people, and those girls he was surely talking about were most probably mundane to a point.

\- You are special Neoch Swan, in a good way. There will come a moment you will understand the word love as well.

I felt blushing and I smiled.

\- Thanks Jasper.  
\- You’re welcome.

He reached for his cell phone in his pocket and smiled broadly before making a grimaced.

\- What is it?, I asked him.  
\- Alice is inviting me to play baseball with the family.  
\- And?

He sighed.

\- I can’t really bring you.

That was a bit hurting, but normal I guess, it was family business.

\- You should go, you will have fun.

He nodded but wasn’t looking sure.

\- Let’s drive again a bit first.

We drove for at least another hour before heading home. When I arrived home, I hugged my friend, I wished him to have a good game and went inside to eat something. My father was there and he asked:

\- You knew Bella and Edward are dating?

I tried ignoring his question but he called me, asking me to answer.

\- Bella told me yesterday before I went to bed, I admitted.  
\- Next time tell me.  
\- It is her to announce those kinds of things.

A sudden realization passed in my head.

\- Wait, where is she?  
\- Edward convinced her to play baseball with his family.

I stopped breathing, then realized my earlier thoughts, it really was a family matter and I wasn’t part of their family. Was it why I was so angry? No, I wasn’t angry right now, I was just sad.

\- I will go to sleep, I told him before I would be unable to hide my sadness.  
\- So early?  
\- I’m exhausted dad.

I walked upstairs to my bedroom then to my bed and laid down for what seemed eternity. Then I felt Bella arriving with Edward at the house’s main door. Something was odd, electricity in the air… and Bella who was crying words I wasn’t ready to understand. Where my father tried to talk to her, I went in her truck and wait in the dark. She cried something to our father that made him lose his fight spirit. I wasn’t ready to lose my sister though, whatever what nonsense she could be shouting. She made the car move before she jumped when she realize I was there.

\- What are you doing there!?, she cried with a voice mixed of anxiety and frustration.  
\- Coming with you, I simply answered her. Either that or you explain to me what is happening for real.

She was speechless and she seemed to be freaking out.

\- You can’t come with me!, she exclaimed as the only answer.  
\- Well, I don’t let you a choice. Unless your boyfriend there kidnaps you.  
\- He is not my boyfriend anymore!  
\- Tell that to someone else, he should already be at the car trying to make you change your idea, but since he helped you make your bag, my idea is more that you are trying to run away, I said coldly.

She made the car run again and she began to drive out of the city. At one point, a weight fell on the truck and someone was following us. Edward being the weight and Alice being in the following car. I was surprised to realized Emmett arrived as well on the truck.

\- I guess no point hiding it to you anymore, Edward said while taking my sister place as a driver.

I frowned. “Hiding what?” I wondered without realizing people shouldn’t be able to jump on passing cars and knowing he wasn’t talking about their little earlier show to my dad. It was when they arrived at their house I realized something was off with them when Edward took Bella as if she weighs nothing and brought her inside at a maddening speed and when Emmett did the same with me.

They brought us to a white room where they let us down. Everyone of the family was there, plus a stranger. I literally jumped of fear when I saw his eyes, exact replica of those I was seeing, but this time clearly in someone’s body. Was it only one of my hallucinations? They talked with him nonsense and he left. I searched for Jasper’s eyes and he seemed… not really himself though I knew somehow he was acting exactly like he could. He was like a soldier in war, showing no emotion and waiting for an order, though I could see a line of pure frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! Don't hesitate to leave me a comment, all of them are precious to me!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please consider supporting me  
> http://ko-fi.com/dylanross
> 
> I’m an amateur writer who want to become professional, for that, I need your help. You can help with just the amount of money of a coffee. You can do that and find an excerpt of my original work in the link above.

NEOCH POV

 

I don’t know why I ended up changing my clothes with Carlisle but I had decided to follow the same flow Jasper was following. This was too insane and taken with too much seriousness to begin to argue. When Rosalie talked about my sister like she was some kind of hindrance, I felt a wave of calm preventing me from retaliating in any way. The weirdest part was when Jasper brought me in the car and before I realized it, I was attached, as was my sister. Alice drove us out their property and was going to the South.

 

Understanding the action had finally “calmed”, well, enough so we could talk, I said:

 

\- Could someone explain to me now what’s happening?

 

I couldn’t stop my irritation from showing. My sister was about to tell me but Jasper interrupted her.

 

\- Have you never wondered how I could have my soothing effect?

 

Was it all linked? I frowned.

 

\- Barely, I always thought it was either a secret I was to respect or, just like me, you didn’t know where it came from.

\- Just like you?, my sister replied before Jasper.

 

There was a short silence in which I refused to answer my sister and I was waiting for Jasper to continue.

 

\- No, I know where it comes from. My family and I are vampires, Neoch.

 

Was it a joke? No, he was dead serious.

 

\- That’s why we never eat at school or that we hardly eat anything when you are at home. We drink blood.

 

It was like it had cost him to tell me that, because he took a little pause.

 

\- We are fast, our heart doesn’t beat, we are strong, we don’t sleep, at direct sunlight, we shine.

 

I was hearing everything he was saying, but it is like I couldn’t take the information in.

 

\- Why are your eyes are like amber while the other had red eyes?, I asked as it was the only thing my mind had been able to exploit.

\- We don’t drink human blood. It is hard, but we only drink animal blood.

 

I guess it explained his reaction when I had my vegetarian phase.

 

\- Aren’t you anemic, I asked.

 

He had a sad smile on his face.

 

\- Kinda, it is hard to be surrounded by humans, most of them anyway.

\- And me?

\- You seem to be an exception, though I wouldn’t risk having you bleeding beside me…

 

It was beginning to reach inside my head, slowly like a hard math equation. My sister moved a bit and it reminded me of her previous action tonight that still didn’t add up.

 

\- And why are we running away?

\- We met three human drinking vampires during our match, one decided to make Bella his prey. Contrary to you, your sister smell…

\- Good?, I asked.

\- That would be implying you don’t. No, she smells tempting, like good food. For you, you have phases, it is strange. Plus…

 

He seemed ill at ease suddenly.

 

\- I seem to be the only one who can smell how sweet you can be. Like a smell of fruit. You don’t smell like it right now, you aren’t happy enough.

\- So I smell like what right now?, I asked out of curiosity.

\- Nothing particular, it’s a bit dull and a bit too sweet for a human though.

 

My sister was looking at us with big eyes.

 

\- Neoch is not normal? He was special back then but never… abnormal.

 

I looked out the window, not comfortable to talk to her about my visions.

 

\- Oh he is special, Alice told. I can barely see him in my visions and sometime Edward has a hard time listening his thoughts.

 

Ok that was… a special statement.

 

\- What are you talking about, Alice?, I asked her.

\- I can see the future made by choices and Edward can read minds, a bit in the same line as Jasper can influence emotions.

 

Oh ok, it explains. What? Edward could read minds!? I felt a bit violated. Did he know I had wished for Jasper to kiss me back then!? Had he told him!? I calmed down.

 

\- What are you thinking about?, Jasper asked me.

\- Edward’s power is quite… intimidating.

\- He can’t read you whenever you smell like fruit, if that can soothe you.

 

I didn’t know if it was soothing me.

 

\- He doesn’t always listen, Jasper told me.

\- Are you older than what you seem to be?, I asked him, changing subject without realizing it.

\- Yes…

\- How old are you?

\- I’ve been transformed in 1863, make the math.

 

Wow! He was old!

 

\- And you Alice?, I asked happily.

\- In 1920 or so, she answered.

\- Why haven’t I been told  my brother had such singularities?, my sister asked cautiously.

\- We haven’t told him, why would we have told you?, Jasper answered her.

\- Oh… right, sorry… but why do you have never told him? He was near all of you.

\- Probably for my security, I supplied. How long do you know about them?, I asked her.

\- Since this weekend, she mumbled.

\- You see, sometime knowing is more dangerous than being oblivious. I guess this baseball match was standing for something more than just a normal baseball match.

\- They hit the ball really hard, my sister told me. It makes a horrible sound like one of thunder and they run really fast. We both wouldn’t be able to play with them.

 

I nodded.

 

\- So, someone has been interested by your scent?, I asked my sister.

 

She lost every bit of the somewhat smile she had built up talking with us.

 

\- Yes. And now even you are in danger now because of me.

\- Don’t think that, it wasn’t your fault I was too stubborn to let you go. Plus, I’m happy, now Jasper doesn’t have to hide me those things. And I’m sure everything will be alright with that predator.

\- How can you be so sure? Everyone is in danger now because of me and that tracker.

\- Have you asked this tracker to become his prey?, I asked her.

\- No but-

\- No “but”, I countered. Is a woman guilty of dressing with taste when a man tries to rape her? No. Same things apply here. It’s not your fault you smell nice.

\- But I chose to be with Edward even if-

\- If you knew how fragile a human can be, even in front of another human, you wouldn’t be stressing about the fact they are vampires. You would just be freaking out none stop.

 

I heard Jasper snickering.

 

\- He talks about experience, Bella, Jasper told her. He used to always be freaking out.

 

She frowned.

 

\- We are so fragile?

 

So many ways of dying came to my mind and I decided it wasn’t a good idea to tell my sister about them all.

 

\- Just think about temples, the bone is not dense enough to protect the brain from hits. Be happy most people don’t think about hitting there.

 

She grimaced. The ride went on in silence after that, except for when my dad called me. I explained to him I was trying to put some sense into Bella’s head. We arrived when the sun was setting again. Bella had finally managed to somewhat sleep though, which of I was glad, she needed to rest or she would only become a ball of stress. I was curious though as to why I was able to stay so calm. My sister was in danger but I was fine. Was it because my friend was keeping a good eye on me? Or was it because I had seen so many things in my life that life-threatening vampires seemed… overrated? Or was it because I knew there was no reason to get sick worrying while we could still act?

 

Jasper took my sister in his arms and we went in a hotel room. Once my sister on a bed, I installed myself on a couch, Alice beside me, while he was on the sofa.

 

\- Are you calming me?

\- Barely, he admitted. You are master of your emotions right now.

\- It surprises me.

\- A bit for me as well.

 

There was a silence that Jasper finally broke.

 

\- We can’t do much for now, he said. Want to play checkers to pass time?

 

He wasn’t as concentrated on the game as usual, me neither now that I think about it. We had other concerns. After two games, I went to sleep. When I woke up, I heard my sister, already awake, stressing out, afraid that one of them might get hurt. Jasper calmed her down gently. He wasn’t just calming people with his gift, he was talking to them, which was another way to calm them. I was glad he was there for her today. I played checkers again with Jasper when she calmed down. I invited her to learn to play but she wasn’t able to produce the concentration for it. At one point she went back in her room, Alice went with her. Suddenly, Jasper rose and walked toward it as well. Out of curiosity, I followed him.

 

It was Alice, she had seen something and Jasper was questioning her methodically. After that, they received a call from Carlisle and my sister talked with her boyfriend. Then after Alice draw the studio she had seen in her vision and Bella seemed to be recognizing it. The next morning, Alice was drawing something else that Bella recognized right away. It was her mother’s home. All a sudden, the atmosphere changed and Alice took her phone and talked so fast I couldn’t understand a thing. It was serious now and even if her mother had never liked the face of me, I liked her nonetheless. Years I had tried to get her attention to finally realize she would never see me otherwise than the proof her ex-husband had cheated on her. Then Alice told us they would let us to Edward so we would flee somewhere and they would stay to protect Bella’s mother.

 

A few hours later, Bella received a call from her mother. And a few moments later again, we were off to the airport. There were a lot of people. At one point, Bella finally decided that she was hungry and I walked with her and Jasper toward food stands. She left us to go to the washroom and we waited a moment for her. After few little minutes, I tried to figure out where she was with my instinct.

 

\- Where is my sister?, I let out.

 

Jasper looked at me a bit surprised, then I guess he tried the same exercise with his own power. While he was doing so, I was texting Alice.

 

Me: I think we lost Bella!

 

Not long after, Alice was there plus Edward, Emmett and Carlisle who had just arrived I guessed. Outside the light was still bright but I didn’t think it would make them hesitate, but it did. Then they decided they would disappear, run so fast no one would see them shining.

 

\- Stay here, Jasper told me.

\- What?

\- You heard me, you would be a hindrance and you are too precious to risk. I’ll call you when it’s over.

 

With that, he left, and before I could rage on anyone else, they left as well. They were better bring me back my sister in one piece! I walked to a food truck and asked for something… I had to occupy myself… At one point my vision got obscured by my sister being beaten. I froze and even if I tried I couldn’t move. She died from too much bleeding in my vision. I approached her, she was motionless. I tried to touch her with my foot but went through her. I was relieved to really know this wasn’t real. After the longest thirty minutes of my life, my cell phone rang.

 

\- How is she?, I asked still frustrated that I had been left behind.

\- Fine now, Jasper answered. But we will bring her to a hospital, she lost a lot of blood.

 

Something was weak in his voice.

 

\- Other things I should know?, I asked.

\- That bastard is dead.

\- Good. You are coming to get me to the hospital? I don’t have any more money on me.

\- Coming.

 

JASPER POV

 

He was irritated and my earlier attempt to calm him had me being glared at, so I let him be. We were now in the hospital and he was trying to make them understand he was family but he didn’t have his paper on him. It’s when Renée arrived that she told them he was indeed family. I immediately understood Renée didn’t take him in her heart, the best she could do was ignoring him. He stayed with Bella as long as he could each day, but during night he returned at the hotel to sleep. At the second night he finally talked to me.

 

\- I’m sorry, I know it was better that I wasn’t there. It is hard being call a hindrance, he murmured.

 

I couldn’t stop a soft smile on my face.

 

\- I’m sorry we left you behind, but it was for the best.

 

He nodded. He was then feeling awkward which was quite understanding. I calmed him down and he laughed knowingly.

 

\- Good night then, he told me before going to sleep.

 

Each day was the same until Friday when she woke up. He let her mother a moment alone with her but Bella had to ask him to go elsewhere so he would let Edward and her have some intimacy.

 

\- Still jealous of them?, I asked him while he was eating his lunch in the hospital.

\- Yes, that and that I can’t stand it when I hear their melodrama. “Oh! You almost die because of me!” “No, it was all my fault I put you all in danger!” Arg!

\- Let them be, they are kids, drama are their things.

\- You are implying I’m not a kid?

\- No, you have your own drama, don’t you?

 

He laughed.

 

\- I complain quite a bit, don’t I?

 

His smell hit me and I was glad a table was between us. When I was smelling that strange smell of fruit, an instinct had begun to always kick in. The only thing I was sure is that instinct wanted him. More powerful the smell, the worst the reaction. I was happy to be far enough from Edward not to have to be influenced by his own blood lust. I was detailing his face when I realized he was talking.

 

\- What did you say?, I asked.

\- I was wondering at what you were thinking. You seemed lost in your thoughts.

 

The picture of his neck hit me hard. I wanted to smell him more.

 

\- Nothing important.

 

The smell was finally subsiding a bit to be less aggressive. I sighed. Finally, I would be able to move.

 

\- I can’t wait to be back home, he said. I hope Bella wants to stay…

\- Not me, I confessed.

 

He was understandably surprised.

 

\- It’s because of her I can’t be with you at school.

 

He frowned with a so clear question mark on his face.

 

\- She is Edward singer. Her blood is super alluring to him, to no point. I don’t want to risk your security because of them. It’s already a miracle I’m fine by myself with you.

\- Oh, you feel it, then?

\- The thirst, yes.

\- I understand now, at least.

 

He was sad, probably because it was somewhat the choice between being with his sister or his friend.

 

\- We will manage, after all we still have weekends and if they want to be at home, we can go elsewhere, he told me and I nodded.

 

We played two match of checkers before going back to see his sister.  


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for posting late! I have a few problems at home and I forgotten we were Monday yesterday.

NEOCH POV

 

It was Bella’s birthday today. It was fun… until she got cut and then got pushed in a glass table. I never saw Jasper like that, so frenetic, so enraged. When they all looked at my sister with hungry eyes, I must admit I’ve been scared for her. But they were still enough in control to bring Jasper out and to control themselves. Seeing that my sister was being taken care of by Carlisle, I went outside to follow my friend. I had the feeling he was going to need me once he regained his senses. Emmett and Rosalie were trying to bring him back in reality.

 

\- Don’t stay here!, Rosalie hissed to me.

 

But somehow I knew I could do something, so I stayed. I didn’t approach though. I just wanted him to calm down, to look at me and listen, to tell him everything was fine. Slowly he was calming, I could see it, and his eyes were more and more often looking at me. He was trying to avoid me, but he was falling to. Once calmed, Emmett finally let him off.

 

\- What are you doing here!?, he shouted at me angrily.

\- I want to tell you everything is fine now, my sister is well.

\- I nearly killed her and you say she is well!?

\- It’s more our fault than yours what happened.

\- I’m the one who cracked!

\- By coming here we accept the risks, now that we know about them anyway.

\- We are monsters, Neoch! It’s not the prey’s fault if we decide to kill them!

\- You tried your best!, I replied now with anger myself.

\- Not hard enough!

\- But we can’t ask you more than what you can give! For God’s sake! Jasper! We weren’t careful enough, maybe, yes! But there is no reason for you to feel guilty because nothing happened in the end! We protect each other and your family protected my sister and you!

\- I nearly killed her!, he now said near tears.

 

I approached him slowly, not wanting to surprise him.

 

\- But you didn’t, I said softly, and right now, that is the only thing that should count.

\- But if I would have killed her.

 

He said falling on his knees. I stopped approaching a moment, then continued.

 

\- I would have been very sad, probably scared as well, I admitted, but… I wouldn’t want you to feel bad about it because you would be already be forgiven. She knows the risks and I do too, but we choose to be with you guys anyway because that’s what we love to do, be with you all. You are like family to me… without you I would still be that ridiculous young boy unable to talk to people. I don’t call it a life.

 

I went on my knees as well, just in front of him.

 

\- You are important, I said, wished for. You have value as a person and we don’t care you are a vampire. I’m the one stupid here, as well as my sister. Don’t be so hard on yourself. Nothing happened in the end, and that the only thing we should be grateful for right now. We should find solutions when everyone is calm again.

\- I should leave.

 

As a reflex I wasn’t sure to understand, I gripped him.

 

\- No!, I cried.

 

I sighed but was unable to release him.

 

\- That’s not a solution it’s an abdication. How long have we been friends? I don’t want to lose you. You are fine with me. I can even lean on you without any problem.

\- It’s not as easy.

\- I don’t care if it is easy or not, you withstand it.

 

I was afraid now, because something felt like it was doomed. That I was trying for nothing.

 

\- Don’t leave, please.

 

He gently but firmly took out my hands from him.

 

\- Sometimes, he said, to be really loyal to someone means we must act against their will.

 

I began seeing blood tripping from his eyes and the grass becoming a pound of blood. It tried my best not to show my fear.

 

\- Don’t.

\- I will go chase. Emmett? You are coming?

 

And they ran away. I let my hands fall beside me, understanding I had failed. I didn’t have to move my head to know Edward was there now. Not long after, he brought us back home. I was silent, Edward was silent, my sister was silent. I knew they wouldn’t talk as long as I was there so as soon as we arrived, I walked home. My dad was there, watching his sports show, unaware of the tragedy. I envied him for a moment. I told him good night.

 

I had nightmares that night. The next day at school, nor Alice, nor Jasper were there, just Edward. I didn’t ask, I didn’t want to know if it was for long and, after all, chasing could take time, right? They were often going far away to satisfy their thirst.

 

A few days went by and one evening, my sister went walking with Edward in the forest. Have I known what was to happen, I think I would have tried to burn him alive. It is Charlie who made me realized she wasn’t back yet. Without an after thought, I went in the forest, knowing somehow she was still there. Charlie tried to stop me, wouldn’t be just because I have no sense of direction, but I was unstoppable for a human. I did find my sister but she was in an awful state. “He is gone.” She said a few times. I hugged her, unable to tell her anything even if by her eyes, she seemed to be pleading me to say something, anything that could prove her wrong. I was lost, so I just stayed with her, sharing my warmth with her until someone found us. It was a certain Sam Uley who finally did. He took my sister in his arms and we walked home. My dad tried to have information from me, but I couldn’t seem to voice anything, so it’s Uley who told him he found us in the forest and that my sister was repeating her only sentence. I was enraged. Leaving my sister like that, he must be that, a monster, I decided. The real monster was Edward Cullen. I couldn’t bring myself to think about any other person of the family, in fear of hearing his name in my head. They weren’t monsters, but Edward was… That's what I was trying to believe. I tried to text Alice.

 

Me: You can’t be serious! Leaving my sister in the middle of the woods!?

 

But soon I received an answer stating this number wasn’t active anymore. Once in my room, I threw my cell phone hard against the wall, managing to damage the paint and my cell phone. After a while, I took back my cell phone and verified if I could still make it work. It did even if the glass was fissured. I erased their phone number, knowing I wouldn’t be able to reach any one of them. I sighed, they were cruel creatures. I went downstairs to look after my sister. People had left us now, my dad was trying to sleep on the sofa to keep an eye on her. I walked to him.

 

\- You can go to sleep if you can, I won’t sleep tonight, I’m too furious, I told him calmly in a low tone so I wouldn’t wake Bella.

\- No, tomorrow I have to work. You go to sleep, you’ll take care of her when I won’t be there, he replied.

 

I sighed. There was no point arguing.

 

\- Do you know something?, he asked before I return in my bedroom.

\- Honestly, I don’t know if I know anything.

 

A few months passed where my father and I couldn’t stop from worrying about Bella’s condition. She was like a death body unless she was sleeping and then she would have nightmares over nightmares. We discussed about it, on what we could do, we tried many things, mostly talking, but in the end, nothing worked. My dad came with a solution and told Bella it was time she returned to see her mother. Even if I was terrified she might go away, I had the same opinion as my father. Something had to happen, or we were afraid she might as well just die. Bella barely talked to her mother anymore, it was to the point her mother had begun to talk with me instead to have news from Bella! She wanted her daughter back and everyone was in that opinion… well everyone, everyone except Bella. The only way I had found to cope, myself, was to take care of my sister and drawing abstract. I was following her everywhere I could. A silent figure near her to remind us both they had been real. I had stopped going to my kung fu classes altogether, I had become too aggressive to my master’s opinion for the rest of the class, and he was too old to risk fighting against me. So at first I had to train on my own in class, then I quit. Anyway I didn’t have the money to pay for it anymore.

 

They had taken everything from us, every memory we could have had they had taken it away. My sister even asked me once, in the dark after a nightmare if they ever existed for real. I didn’t know what to tell her. Be honest and tell her they did exist, or say they must have been a weird and cruel dream. My only lasting memory, weirdly, was my muscles. I would have never had them if it had not been of him. So I trained as much as I could when we were home. When we were home, I could let my father take care of her. I was surprised when after school, this time, she told me she would go see a movie with a friend. “You want to come?” Every fibber of my soul didn’t want to, I hated being with normal people, but as I didn’t want anyone to think I had become asocial or anything, I answered with as smile:

 

\- Of course! I can’t wait!

 

After all those months, I had become really good at pretending. Jess, her friend, was surprised by my presence.

 

\- Oh come on!, Bella told. He is my little brother, we can bring him, the movie interested him. Dead End, right?

\- I thought you wanted a girl’s night out?, Jess replied.

\- He doesn’t count, Bella replied.

 

She seemed to think about it a moment, uncertain.

 

\- Ok, come.

 

The girls, well mostly Jess, began to talk about boys. Subject I wasn’t able to understand… Plus if losing a friendship was that hard, I didn’t want to fall in love one day. Just looking at Bella made me sure of it. The first 10 minutes of the movie was horrible to watch, even Bella went out to buy popcorn. But what made me surprised is that she didn’t stand the end either. I followed her out. “You are alright?” I asked. “It’s nothing,” she answered with a weak tone. I didn’t insist, I think the reason why I had been allowed to follow her like that everywhere was because I never insisted. It was painful anyway to do so. We went to eat somewhere on foot but Bella suddenly stopped. She had seen some people and apparently she recognized them. I wasn’t feeling anything bad happening so I let her be. She was acting weird, yes, but at least she was acting. “Won’t you do something?” Jess asked me in last resort. I looked at her and smiled.

 

\- If anything happens to her, they will have to confront me, I replied sure of myself.

 

I don’t really know what happened, but after that, Jess refused to talk to my sister, but talked with me, though finding a subject was hard. There was just one that I really answered to: my training. It was strange speaking with a girl other than my sister, Esme, Alice or Rosalie. My sister seemed happy by what was happening, though I wasn’t sure why. She seemed better ever since she had seen those people.

 

Then one day, like that, she decided she wanted to have a motorcycle. That what I deduce from the fact she took two dead bodies of that kind and put it in her car. I smiled though, because I love using a bike, and it had been a while I didn’t get on one. It wouldn’t be the same, of course, but nonetheless, it was… exciting. She asked me to keep it a secret from Charlie and to tell her the way to the Black. I accepted without a second thought. She even smiled to me, a real one, and I knew I had been right. We went to see Jacob and soon enough, when farther away from Billy, she proposed him that if he repaired her bike and showed her how to ride, she would give him the other one. Which I was a bit disappointed, I wanted that bike, really… but I guess we could share the one she would keep.

 

\- Don’t you want a bike as well?, Jacob asked me.

 

I was surprised but I nodded.

 

\- You have a plan?, I asked.

\- We could always stay on the lookout when we are looking for pieces if there is a third machine appearing, he said. Broken bikes aren’t that rare.

\- That’s right, plus you have a bit of money, right?, my sister asked. And I could help as well! Don’t worry.

 

We smiled broadly, it was a deal. We stayed a bit, even met his friends Quil and Embry. We had to return home though, as we had to prevent dad from wondering where we had been. The next day, we went on a trip to found pieces for the bikes. It’s at our second stop I found what I wanted: a Kawasaki ninja 1990. It was in a bad state but it still cost a lot. I pleaded my sister, promising I would pay her back but she was easy to convince. She just formulated one condition: that I find a job to pay her back. They laughed when I jumped in the air in delight.

 

We came often after that, and even if Bella was mostly just smiling and chatting, Jacob and I were often laughing as well.

 

Sooner than I thought, our bikes were ready. I was so excited that I barely listen to them. We went somewhere we wouldn’t get caught and Jacob began explaining to Bella how it worked. Of course, I already knew how since I had been with Jasper so often… I pushed away the memory and I got on mine. I started the machine and began driving around. I was having the time of my life. It felt so good riding again. My sister wasn’t as good as me and we ended up having to go to the hospital. It was nothing too bad, she just needed a few stitches.

 

Soon, I stopped following my sister, knowing now she was safe with Jacob. I was still with her at school, but it was more to avoid the growing interest people seemed to have for me. My sister said I seemed to be in a better mood… the truth was that I was now making night excursions. I was often waking up toward one in the morning, so now, when that happened, I was using my window and a well-positioned tree to get out. I had hidden my bike in the forest near our house and I would walk with it until I couldn’t see the house before I get on it and drive somewhere. Never more than two hours. It was somehow reassuring, the motor of the bike seemed to rock me to sleep after.

 

If I had a better mood, hers was wavering. Jacob was sick and after that, he was avoiding Bella. To be honest I wanted to kick his head. Since when was I so violent? I tried to comfort my sister at home, but she just wanted to sleep so I let her be.

 

\- Victoria is back, Bella told me so seriously a few days later.

\- Who?, I asked without really paying attention.

\- The vampire!, she hissed in a low tone.

 

I froze a moment, not knowing how to react.

 

\- But Jake is going to help us.

 

I was sceptic.

 

\- He is a werewolf now, she insisted. Plus he has a pack, they will help us, but we have to stay at La Push as much as possible.

 

I closed my eyes, trying not to react. I didn’t want to hear about vampires and other stuffs of that kind. But ignoring a danger wouldn’t make it go away. My rage against the Cullen, who had left us without protection, became bigger again.

 

\- Neoch?

\- It’s alright Bella. They say they can help, so I will listen.

\- Good.

 

She was nervous and I had a hard time to care right now. At my long stare, she answered:

 

\- I’m scared for Jake.

 

I found nothing to say to comfort her. The next morning, we were back at La Push. I brought papers and pencils so I would draw in hope of not being talked to. I was stared at but… for the moment at least, I wasn’t talked to. My sister did try a few times, but I was not ready to talk about what was happening. Plus, I was seeing horrible big wolves everywhere ready to eat me up. I had to tell myself a few times that they were just hallucinations, that they were nice wolves, here. It took me a while to realize the woman giving us food had a terrible scar on her face. When I did, my pencil fell on the ground. I was frozen again staring at her.

 

\- What do you think you are doing!?, one of them asked me furiously.

 

I unfroze and I looked at the one who had talked to me. I don’t know why, it reminded me of Jasper and I felt a pain in my chest. There was nothing to be said so I said nothing.

 

\- Just don’t do that.

 

I prevent myself from rolling my eyes. The truth was that I was just unable to talk now, air was barely passing. If I was to be honest with myself, I was missing them and since I couldn’t occupy myself correctly, that feeling was making itself known. Jasper’s memory had hit me without warnings. I took back my pencil and tried to draw again, but it was like my hands were hurting and they were so cold…


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, I'm having a hard time at home and with my health. Hopefully everything will be back on track for next week, but I think my publication will slow down a bit. I'll probably publish a week on two.

NEOCH POV

 

Where Bella was able to adapt and to mingle, I was unable to and was a loner. They weren’t making much effort to welcome me either. Bella was trying, but she was always surprised by either my lack of enthusiasm or by my abrupt answers. When she was trying to ask me on what was going on, I always tried to tell her everything was fine… The truth is, I don’t know why, but they really reminded me of the Cullen. Maybe because they were vampire hunters.

 

Everything seemed to happen fast. Harry Clearwater died and my sister tried to kill herself in the water. Oh right, she said it was for fun! Yeah, right! But when we returned home, Jacob smelled a vampire and as soon as my sister told it was Carlisle’s car I realized someone was home. I couldn’t recognize who.

 

\- We shouldn’t go, Bella, I told her.

\- But it might be important!

 

I couldn’t tell her I couldn’t recognize that energy, right? She wouldn’t think I can know these kinds of things. Jacob was clearly on my side. But my sister insisted and Jacob wasn’t going to follow her, so I did.

 

…

 

And we discovered Alice. While they were crying (for Bella) and talking. I was looking outside, scanning the area. I was sure thought I didn’t recognize her… Oh well, those were impressions after all, I could always be wrong… or I was out of practice with them. I tried to ignore her after I understood she came alone.

 

\- And your brother?, I heard her ask to my sister.

\- He doesn’t talk much lately. He gets angry easily since we had to go to La Push.

 

I went upstairs and prepared myself to go sleeping. I didn’t want to confront her, especially if she came alone. I don’t know when I fell asleep. When I woke up, Alice was taking news from my father about my sister, when she was about to get to me, I made myself known.

 

\- Good morning dad, I told him and avoided acknowledging Alice.

 

He was about to answer me something when Bella called for Alice. My father wasn’t happy with me obviously with the stare he gave me.

 

\- I’m going to La Push, I told them.

 

And I decided to walk there. My father came out after me.

 

\- Son, you won’t be walking there!

\- See me.

\- Don’t be impolite!

\- Ok, then will you drive me there?

\- When I’ll be ready, yes.

\- Then I’ll wait here, there is no way I stay in the same room as her.

\- Neoch!

\- What!? If you can forgive her, not me!

\- She’s not the one who left your sister in the middle of the forest!

\- You prefer I shout at her!? They’ve cut all their phones! They wanted to disappear!

 

And worst of all was that they were like family! Yet they left me! Was I destined to be abandoned all my life!? Like if my own mother wasn’t enough! I recognized the glint of sadness in my father’s eyes and I stopped as did he.

 

\- You can stay outside, I will get ready, he finally told me.

 

Tears were flowing down as I was relieved by my father’s decision. Plus, it had been years now I hadn’t given a real thought about my mom. I had never known her, she left me at my father’s door and ran away. That is all I’ve been able to learn from what citizens were saying around here. My father never talked about it, it was taboo. Maybe I was too much crying when I was a baby and she couldn’t handle me… I don’t know…

 

It hurt so bad… my mom, the Cullen, Jasper… I closed my eyes and waited. I felt that if I was just moving a finger, my control would break once again and that I would be a crying mess. I counted my breathing, controlled them. Then I heard my father call after me, and I joined him in his car. He brought me to La Push. They were surprised to see me, especially without my sister I guessed. Jacob was the one asking me:

 

\- What are you doing here? Is Bella coming?

\- I avoid being surrounded by a nuisance and I doubt Bella will be coming, I said harshly.

 

I was unable to control my tone.

 

\- I thought you love the blood suckers, he told me doubtful of what I just said.

\- Friends are not supposed to abandon each other, I won’t forgive what they did to my sister that easily.

\- But you left her alone.

 

A statement, an accusation.

 

\- I couldn’t stand the blood sucker as you said, it’s not as if I could make her flee, and Bella… you know Bella…

 

He seemed to understand because he left me alone. I went to see where I felt the best right now, that is, in Billy’s house. Billy was calm by nature and his house was silent, during the day anyway, while the rest of the family was away. I was beginning to regain inner peace when Jacob arrived. He was trembling. Irritated, I looked at him, wondering what the hell he was doing here instead of tracking Victoria. I was actually surprised he wanted to talk with me and not his father.

 

\- Bella, she left with her.

 

It wasn’t making much sense, but for his defence he was having a hard time talking without screaming out of rage.

 

\- With Alice?

 

His trembling became more violent. Ok, I got the jackpot.

 

\- Shopping?, I asked in hope it wasn’t far.

\- To save him.

 

I began trembling, though really not as bad as him.

 

Edward. To save Edward. She had left to save him!? He was the one who left her for dead!!!

 

\- Calm down boys!, Billy interrupted. Jake, go out to calm down. Neoch, go take a walk, something.

 

For once, I listened to him. I went outside and walked straight for a tree and hit it… again and again and again. At one point someone grabbed me and blocked me and it became a fight. It was Sam. It didn’t take him long to immobilize me on the ground. I was still in rage though and was still trying for a while to get out of his grip. At one point, I finally stopped resisting and tears flooded out. He made me stand up and walk to his wife who accepted to take care of my wounds. I sat and she took one of my hands, which were still trembling, though not in frustration but because adrenaline had evacuated my body. She patiently took out each bark pieces out of my wounds. She began to hum a beautiful song when she began to disinfect it. I concentrated on that, it helped me stay calm, not to cry again. She made a few stitches on my hand then enveloped it with bandages. After that, she did the other hand. I had a few hematomas on my body as well from the fight, but there was nothing that could be done with those. She gave me some food and returned to her previous occupations. I was barely able to tell her a thank you.

 

My father came and frowned when he saw my hands but he drove me home where… Bella had left a note. Suddenly my wounds were forgotten and my father was pissed against her. I went to bed early. I don’t even remember how many days it took her to return home, not many anyway.

 

It was Edward who brought her home. My dad had the reaction I wished I had, instead my first reflex had been to look around. Then remembering he could watch what I had in my head I took pleasure at remembering how Bella was dead inside when we found her. But if my father had the energy to shout at him and to try to recuperate Bella, I didn’t. It was like I wasn’t really in my head anymore and I soon forgot to continue to send pictures of our undead Bella. He brought her to her bed and my father banned him from our home.

 

During the night, my sister came to wake me up, but I was already awake since we were around 1am.

 

\- We are going to the Cullen and I want you to come as well.

 

I still wasn’t really master of my emotions, but since I just woke up and was feeling refreshed, it was easier.

 

\- I hope they know how wrong they were, I simply said.

\- I can’t bring you both, Edward said.

\- Don’t worry, I’ll take my bike.

\- Charlie risks-

\- Charlie nothing, I said cutting him. I’ll arrive a bit late, but it’ll be alright. I was going to ride anyway.

 

My sister seemed surprised but they both didn’t comment. They left and I did as well. I was walking with my motorcycle while thinking what I was going to say to them. All family would be back, now… How would I face them? Would we be able to continue as if nothing had happened? Would my rage melt like snow in summer? I didn’t know… I got on my bike and I continued to think. Then I arrived at their home. My heart was pounding and I must admit I was beginning to feel a bit of excitation.

 

I opened the door. Esme was there and before I could say anything, or think anything for that matter, she hugged me. The touch, the smell intoxicated my senses. I stop breathing, or rather, I breathed so slowly I barely felt it. I felt like a rag doll, not knowing how to react. And I was still in her arms. When I was to finally ask her to release me, the word got stuck in my throat as I heard her sob, not a big sob and just once, but it made me understand she had been hurt as well and I finally closed my arms around her.

 

\- We missed you so much!, she told me like a secret in my ear.

 

She had never hugged me but it felt so natural to have her in my arms, or rather, being in hers… but I couldn’t bring myself to reciprocate what she said. Not because I had not missed them, but because I still felt uncertain about what dynamic we were going to have. Ok, I was probably going to forgive Esme more easily than the others… but still.

 

I released my arms and she did as well. It permitted me to be able to look around. Emmett and Rosalie were the first I saw, then Carlisle with Edward and my sister and finally I saw Alice… I frowned but didn’t note.

 

\- Your sister wanted to wait for you to tell us something, Carlisle told me.

 

I nodded.

 

\- I hope Alice already told you all what happened back in Volterra, but I don’t think you have been told, brother, am I wrong?

 

I shook my head and let her speak.

 

\- Do you know the Volturi? They are like the kings of the Vampires, they assure that none breaks the laws, which is, not being too obvious to humans. They now know we know too much about vampires and they leave us two choices, becoming vampires ourselves, or to die. I have been permitted a delay since Alice showed them a vision of me transformed and you have been permitted the same since you weren’t there and because of Alice as well.

 

Oh, so we had the option to become vampires or to die? Wonderful! <— Sarcasm

 

She had continued to talk, so I returned my attention to her.

 

\- Knowing that, whatever happens, I won’t put you in danger, I ask you all to vote yes or no to the following statement: can we become vampires?

\- We?, I asked talking for the first time and surprising everyone. So far I’m not convinced I want to become one. So my vote is no.

 

My sister was all too surprised, shocked should I say and the victory smile on Edward’s face enraged me.

 

\- Well, I’m talking for myself, here, I added. I don’t care what my sister chose, she is free to become a vampire if she wants.

 

I heard him growl and I was a bit surprised to respond with a weaker one.

 

\- Both of you, don’t do that!, my sister intervened.

 

They all voted for Bella.

 

Edward: no

Alice: yes

Rosalie: no

Emmett: yes

Esme: yes

Carlisle: yes

 

My sister was really moved by it and she thanked everyone for accepting her in the family. She turned to Alice and asked her where they were going to do it, clearly implying she was going to do it right now.

 

\- Don’t be a fool!, I shouted before even her boyfriend could say anything. Have you thought about dad? About me? You still have classes and you are still young Bella, finishing this school year won’t kill you! And after? Free like a bee! Do as you wish! And you won’t have to make believe dad and your mom you died but just that you moved far away.

 

She was again looking at me with surprise. Edward seemed thankful. I didn’t care much about what they thought right now though, the only thing I could think of was dad. He had been through a lot lately, far too much.

 

They seemed to find my solutions reasonable. We returned home.

 

Later that day, Jacob came to remind Edward about the treaty. I let them be. I was waiting…

 

And I wait, not mere minutes, hours or days. I waited three weeks before understanding that Jasper wasn’t coming back. It is at school actually that I heard it, Bella asking Alice where Jasper was.

 

\- He decided to go see friends in Texas, Alice answered sadly. I tried to convince him to stay with the Denali but he refused, stating he was too dangerous for them.

\- Why aren’t you with him?, I asked her.

 

They actually stared at me, surprised because I talked.

 

\- I said to him that I refuse to look at him fall and accept it.

 

I couldn’t believe that his own girlfriend abandoned him. Was it a Cullen thing? I stopped myself in my train of thoughts. Who was I to judge? Maybe it had been the only good solution to try to convince him to return to Forks… but it had failed obviously.

 

It was night again, I was walking in the forest to get my bike when I heard him.

 

\- Come here!, I heard Jasper call. Come on!

 

Surprised I froze.

 

\- Come on, I have something to show you!

 

I looked in the direction of his voice and followed it. I view red orbs, vampire eyes following me. It had been awhile I had not seen them.

 

\- Where are you!?, I called out.

\- Just over here!

 

Then I saw a woman sitting in the grass, her eyes closed and a big smile on her face.

 

\- Excuse me, who are you?, I asked.

 

She opened her eyes, they were red as blood.

 

\- Who can I be? It’s me of course, she answered with his voice.

 

What was going on? It really was his voice but she couldn’t be him. She had such a frailer shape than him.

 

\- What is going on?, I asked confused.

 

She smiled a horrible carnivorous smile. My heart beat furiously as I was getting nervous.

 

\- Hush, what is going on?, she/he asked. Are you having hallucinations?

 

Now I was sure it wasn’t him, he would have calmed me by now! I turned away in hope of fleeing but as stupid as my gesture was in the first place, it was even worse because there was a male vampire just behind me. He grabbed my forearms and I heard a crack just before I felt the pain. Even before I was able to cry out, the female vampire put her hand on my mouth so nobody would hear me.

 

\- You’ve hurt him, said Jasper irritated.

\- It’s not my fault they are so fragile!, the male one said.

\- Anyway, Jasper said while the woman looked back at me. You come with us, my dear.

 

And before I could blink my eyes, they began to run transporting me on them. It was too painful for me to care much about what they were saying, I was scared, I was hurt and I had my loads of hallucinations. Sadly, my arms hurt me too badly to be part of the unreal.

 

I was surrounded by red-eyed vampires, and I couldn’t tell if they were hallucinations or not. Really. I was lying on the floor of an abandoned factory with my broken arm held in my other one. I was with other humans who were sobbing or trying to bargain their freedom. The vampire with Jasper voice had a special power it seemed, since the reaction of some other vampires who, more often than not, tried to shut her up.

 

\- Who do you hear?, she would often ask curiously to people.

 

I was exhausted to hear Jasper’s voice singing and laughing. But sometimes, when it was getting too much, I must admit that I would then close my eyes and try for a moment to imagine it really was Jasper and that he was there to save me.

 

\- How many you brought me this time?, a new female asked.

\- Thirteen, it must be far than enough for at least one of them to survive, Jasper said happily.

 

Okay that was totally out of character, even my eyes closed I couldn’t bring myself to believe it was him. I hated her for having his voice. Ok, for kidnapping me as well…

 

\- And one of them is her brother!, Jasper added like a surprise.

\- What!? Really?, the new female asked between joy and fright.

 

I opened my eyes to see a red head vampire… red… was she… Victoria?

 

\- Really. Look, it’s him, but Brutus here wounded our package, Jasper said with a pouting voice.

\- My name is not Brutus, the said vampire replied.

\- Whatever your name, Victoria said. Oh, I recognize him. Hello Bella’s brother!

 

I gulped. She was so happy.

 

\- I really hope it won’t kill you, Victoria said. Stay strong. I’ll finish with you.

 

Why was she wishing my survival? What was endangering my life? Why would she be finishing with me? Soon enough I heard cries rising, one of the human had been bitten and most of them had begun to cry. I wasn’t one of them, I was frozen in fear, years of experience had prevented me from crying for help.

 

\- Oups, I killed him, she said blinking at me.

 

And she continued, bitting each one and being to more and more able to prevent herself from killing them simply by drinking all their blood. Only four had survived so far but they were in so much pain their fate was still uncertain. She bit me and fire spread in my blood. She didn’t bite long.

 

\- Berk! Your blood tastes so bland!

 

I closed my eyes, beginning to forget about them since it hurt so much. It was like a raging fire. It was just on my neck for now, but that was already too much for me. It burned and it burned. At one point I realized I had been crying because I had stopped, unable to catch my air anymore. It was so painful I had forgotten how to breathe. I was trying and trying, my survival mind trying to get me away from the pain to concentrate on breathing again. At some point, I breathe again, finally, only to block again a few moments later as it burned so much. At some point, I finally lost it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Things are slowly getting better so I'm happy to present you this chapter!

JASPER POV

 

Going away from Neoch prove more difficult than I thought, even if it took time before I began to feel the miss. At first, culpability had helped, but now that I had cooled down, I was feeling like an addict without his dose. I was missing his warm body against my back when we were riding my bike, his heady smell, even his weird universe. At first, I thought of returning to see him, make amends. I remembered I had gone to see Alice to know how he was feeling. She had a hard time seeing him, but she still did as asked. “Is he alright? Does he have hallucinations?” I asked her. “Nothing of the sort, he seemed to be faring well… it’s Bella I’m concerned about.” He was going well? “What does she have?” I asked for good measure. “She is amorphous. I think Neoch is trying to take care of her.” She answered me. “Are you sure he is alright?” I insisted. “Nobody worries about him, Jasper, it seemed he was sad but that he feels better…”

It was hurting worse than I dared say. He had gotten over my presence so easily? I should have been happy or reassured… but I was feeling defeated. Alice had been worried, she tried to convince me to go to the Denali and at first, we went there… but soon their worries about me bitting a human got the best of me and I decided to go visit an old friend. Alice wasn’t happy with that. “You will be with human drinking vampires! It’ll be worse trying not to kill one!” She even told me that if I made even one more step toward them, she wouldn’t follow me. “You can go.” I told her. It pained me that she wouldn’t come, but if she didn’t want to come it was her thing.

 

Ironically, being with my friend Peter was easier on my diet. Peter and his mate, Charlotte, would never chase with me and the rest of the time, we could have fun. Since their thirst was really quenched from human blood, they weren’t as thirsty around me… plus they didn’t care if I was to drink a human or not. Not feeling a pressure was good and refreshing. With their help, sometime I was forgetting how bad I was feeling.

 

\- Do you know why I always make you talk about him?, Charlotte asked me.

 

I was telling them about my first meeting with Neoch, for some reason Charlotte loved to hear the stories I had about him.

 

\- Not really, I answered even though I had my idea.

\- You stop being gloomy and for some moments your eyes shine, she explained.

 

Peter nodded.

 

\- If I didn’t know he was a “he” I would have thought you are in love, he told me.

\- He is just a really good friend, I defended. Or at least he was.

\- Than reach out for him, he replied. He is your friend, he will understand.

\- He was my friend and he is fine now, he is better without me around… and the way I left, I’m pretty sure he doesn’t want me around anymore.

\- You can’t know that without seeing him, he insisted.

\- I asked Alice.

\- Didn’t you tell us she couldn’t see your friend clearly?, Charlotte reminded. Plus she can’t read minds…

 

I didn’t know what to answer to that and I was happy that my phone rang. It was Alice, she told me they had returned in Forks.

 

\- I’m happy for you, I replied.

\- Come on Jasper, won’t you be coming back as well?

\- I am fine here.

 

I knew she was probably making one of her cute face to try to convince me to come back, but I stood my ground.

 

\- Ok, but I’ll keep calling, just so you know.

\- And I’m always glad to have news from you. Bye Alice.

\- Bye, see you soon!

 

I laughed a bit and I closed the communication.

 

NEOCH POV

 

I was floating somewhere… I was lying on a bed, I knew that smell, it was soothing. “You are getting better but you won’t win. It’s your turn.” I cruelly remembered that voice. “Killjoy” a boy answered… to realize it was me from before. “It’s not fair! How can I have a chance to win?” the shadow of myself said on a teasing tone. “One day you will be able to solve that enigma.” Jasper told on the same tone.

 

I was missing him… so much… Why was I having those memories anyway?

 

“Are you still mad?” he was now asking me. I shook my head but I heard my past self answering with tears. “You are mocking me every time I want to become vegetarian!” I heard him sight. “I told you already it was about a family joke, I’m not mocking you. I’m sorry that I always laugh.”

 

I was beginning to hurt again, hard reminder of the reality. It burned. I cried out and realized I was now elsewhere. My consciousness seemed to split again from my mind.

 

\- NEOCH!, I heard Jasper cry from far away.

 

There were frantic movements around me, but his smell was around me, soothing. So even if my throat and parts of my head and torso were in fire, I felt better.

 

I don’t know how much time it took me, but I finally woke up. I was feeling weird.

 

\- Jasper, he is awake, a man said.

 

He had red eyes, but he wasn’t aggressive so I wasn’t sure if he was real. Once I saw him, I turned myself toward Jasper.

 

\- Where am I?, I asked as I wasn’t able to recognize the place.

\- In the barn of my friend in Texas. How do you feel?

\- I don’t know, I replied still utterly confused.

 

I sat up trembling.

 

\- Hum, Jasper, does he exist?, I asked him while pointing the other vampire in the room.

 

Jasper made a small smile.

 

\- He is Peter, a friend.

\- Nice to meet… What!? What am I doing in Texas!?, I cried out when I finally realized his words.

\- We would really like to know. You arrived in the ranch screaming and crying as if you were going to die.

 

I put my hand on my neck but felt nothing.

 

\- I have a strange question for you, I said.

\- Do tell me, Jasper encouraged me.

\- Have I been bitten?

 

He frowned.

 

\- Not that I know of… why are you even asking?

\- It was just an impression… it burned so bad and… well it’s strange…

 

I heard the sound of an ambulance arriving.

 

\- We called 911, your heart really wasn’t feeling good, he said to answer my silent question.

\- I feel good though, except for my trembling.

 

Once the paramedics were out of their car, Peter wasn’t there anymore. They insisted that I go to the hospital, and I tried to refuse but Jasper insisted. He came with me and they did many tests to know if I had a problem with my heart, but everything was fine. Jasper brought me back to the ranch. We had not talked during all that time…

 

\- Can I have your phone?, I asked. I lost mine and they probably don’t know where I am.

 

Jasper gave me his phone. I tried to find the number of my sister, but didn’t find it. I grimaced before texting Edward.

 

Me: It’s Neoch, my sister is with you?

 

The phone rang and I grimaced again. Jasper answered with the bluetooth of his car.

 

\- Hello Edward, he greeted.

\- Neoch is with you?

\- Yes, I answered. You were looking for me I suppose?

\- Yes! We thought you had been kidnapped!

\- To be honest me too, I told him. Two vampires had kidnapped me, bitten me and then, suddenly, I wake up beside Peter and Jasper. They brought me to the hospital, I continued. My heart is in a very good shape. I must have been hallucinating all along, I have no marks or anything… but it doesn’t explain my presence in Texas…

\- He arrived by the fields, Jasper intervened. He was lying on the ground and was raving with pain. His heart wasn’t beating well. He lost consciousness then woke up as if it was nothing.

\- At least you are going well now, Edward let out.

 

There was a silence.

 

\- Can I speak with my sister?, I asked.

\- I’m not with her. I’ll tell her to call you on Jasper’s phone.

\- Thanks.

 

He hung up. The phone rang again and Jasper gave it to me.

 

\- Hello Bella.

\- Neoch! I thought you were dead!

\- I’m alright.

\- Edward told me you were in Texas with Jasper? You could have told us instead of fleeing like that!

\- I didn’t flee! I… I thought I had been kidnapped… but now I’m not even sure I’m awake…

\- … Well I know I am not sleeping. When do you get home?

\- I don’t know, as soon as possible I suppose.

\- Ok. Oh! Charlie is there, I’ll call you back, ok?

\- Ok.

 

I wondered for a moment what they had told him. Jasper was waiting for me and I joined him.

 

\- How is Texas?, I asked him to try to make a conversation.

\- Sunny.

 

It was no use, it seemed. I was right, he didn’t wanted to do anything with me.

 

\- So, how is your friend doing?, Peter asked joining us. What? Why those long faces?

 

I felt my bitterness again.

 

\- My heart is in perfect health, I said to answer to Jasper’s friend.

\- Well that is a good news!

 

Yeah, but the stranger was more thrilled than my friend… was he really still my friend?

 

\- I will look for a plane ticket, I said.

\- I’ll pass you my card, Jasper told me.

 

I browsed on Jasper’s phone for a ticket to return home.

 

\- He won’t stay?, Peter asked to Jasper.

\- Why would he stay?, Jasper asked back.

 

Well, at least on that one, we were agreeing.

 

\- I found one for tonight.

 

He gave me his credit card and I began to book my flight. I felt Jasper staying near me and, against my will, his smell calmed me. I stopped for a moment to close my eyes.

 

\- Why you didn’t come back?, I dared asked him. You were missing the sun?

 

There was a moment where I thought he would answer me, but in the end, nothing… so I booked my flight with rage in my hearth.

 

\- You continued to workout.

 

It was a statement, not a question. I didn’t answered anything. When it was time for me to return home, it was Jasper who brought me to the airport.

 

I ended up in Forks in no time.

 

My dad was furious about me but I didn’t replied anything back. I doubt he would believe me saying I didn’t remember at all going in Texas.

 

If I had been asked, I would have said I was living hell on earth.

 

I refused going out of my room. Which eventually ended up worrying people.

 

\- Did something happened in Texas?, my sister asked me.

\- Nothing.

 

She was showing signs of not believing me, I return to my pouting.

 

\- Neoch…

\- He doesn’t care.

\- Who doesn’t care about what? Jasper?

 

I gritted my teeth at the mention of his name.

 

\- He doesn’t care about me, I finally admitted.

\- …

\- He hasn’t come back and when I asked him why, he didn’t even bother to answer.

\- …

\- I didn’t stay where I wasn’t welcome.

\- I’m sorry, she finally said.

\- Why? It is not your fault.

\- But I had not realized that my brother was suffering…

\- You had your own lot to live.

 

She hugged me.

 

\- I’m sure it is just a misunderstanding, she told me.

 

I didn’t answer her, I had not in me the strength to quarrel with her.

 

\- You should talk to Esme, she is worrying about you and Jasper. I am sure he misses you.

\- With the cold welcome he showed me…

\- I’m sure you are wrong.

 

I wanted to answer she was the one wrong, but I got distracted.

 

\- My head hurts, I said honestly as pain was beginning to spread.

 

I was shivering. I was beginning to feel nauseous as well.

 

\- You are becoming hot. Neoch? Charlie!

 

I had the impression my head was going to explode. And the pain, the pain that had subsided returned.

 

I was beginning to know the sound of the ambulance. By moment, I had a brief moment of consciousness. My dad’s face, then Carlisle and finally the intensive care unit.

 

 

JASPER POV

 

Bella: I think you would like to know that my brother is in the intensive care unit.

 

When I received that message, I froze a moment, alerting Peter and Charlotte.

 

\- What is going on?, Peter asked me.

\- It’s Neoch, it seems he is still unwell… he is in intensive care.

\- What are you waiting for?, Charlotte asked me. You’re obviously worried, go see him.

 

It’s true I was worried and it’s true I wanted to see him… But I don’t think he wanted to see me… I nodded though, telling them I was going and I took the first flight to Forks. Even if he didn’t want me there, I would be, at least until he is better for real.

 

I arrived at the hospital and I went directly in the right unit. When I saw everyone in the waiting room, I joined them, putting on my military mask, not to show how worried I was. His dad came to me.

 

\- It’s good to see you Jasper.

\- As soon as Bella told me I came. Do we know what’s going on?

\- Not yet.

 

All my family was there, well except for Carlisle who was without a doubt searching what Neoch had. Understanding I wouldn’t have more information, I leaned against a wall.

 

\- Thanks Bella for telling me, I told her.

\- You owe me one.

 

Her tone was somewhat accusing but I wasn’t really in the mode to want to know more about it. I tried to calm myself down, but it wasn’t really working. Carlisle arrived after what seemed to be an eternity.

 

\- He is stable for the moment.

\- And what does he have?, Bella asked.

\- We don’t know yet. He had trouble breathing and his heart was having difficulties.

\- What are his symptoms?, I asked. Has he stopped abruptly?

\- Yes? Do you know something?

\- Only that last time it didn’t take long for him to wake up and feeling as if nothing happened.

 

All vampires heard him wake up. Neoch was trying to get attention. Carlisle looked at me with a questioning look but returned to his patient who, except for some trembling, would be perfectly fine. A nurse came to see who would see him. I wanted to go, of course, but there was a limit of one person at a time. So I just listened.

 

\- Daddy?, Neoch called.

\- How are you feeling, son?

\- Very fine, I can stand up.

\- Stay in bed, would you.

\- No, I want to get out. I’m feeling great.

\- You lost consciousness and you had fever.

\- But dad… I’m sure all my tests are normal now.

\- Do you know something we should know? Have you taken drugs?

 

I wondered why Charlie asked, it wasn’t Neoch style to take drugs… no?

 

\- Dad! No, I haven’t taken drugs, or alcool, lately anyway.

\- What!?

\- Just alcohol and it has been awhile.

\- We will have to discuss this.

\- I had my dose of alcohol, you don’t have to worry. It doesn’t do me well.

\- I am your father, it is my responsibility to worry for you. What is going on with you lately anyway?

\- It’s ok, dad. I’m just… Things have been hard lately, that’s all.

\- You don’t want to tell me, his father stated.

\- It’s nothing illegal, dad…

\- What are you doing?

\- I’m getting up, obviously.

 

He gently pushed aside his father and walked to the door, but didn’t open it.

 

\- I thought you really wanted to get out, his father mocked.

 

Neoch breathing was more tensed. Was he getting sick again this fast?

 

\- We are in Forks, right?, Neoch asked in a low tone.

\- Yes, son, where do you think you are?

\- Why Jasper is here?, he asked even in a lower tone.

\- How did you? Anyway, Bella told him if I understood… What are you doing?

\- I don’t think I want to see him, he replied firmly.

 

I had forgotten as I had been listening, he didn’t want to see me again… but I wouldn’t go before he would be alright for good. I avoided looking at anyone.

 

\- Did you two had a quarrel?, his dad asked.

\- If only.

\- But you don’t talk to each other.

\- I don’t want to talk about it, dad, he answered irritated while getting on his bed again.

 

They continued to discuss a moment, then Charlie went back to leave a chance to Bella to see her brother and to tell us some news. He was eyeing me all along, like trying to understand what had happened between me and his son.

 

It’s when he was sleeping and everyone of his family was at home that I went to see him. He wouldn’t have to suffer my presence this way. I shouldn’t have left him like that, but as shocked as I was back then, I didn’t knew how to do any other way. It was clear, he had something against me. Each time I was mentioned he had resentment. It was… hurtful to know. He woke up earlier than I thought, I was to go before he realized my presence but he grabbed my forearm. He had gained not only strength, but speed as well… He opened his eyes.

 

\- What are you doing here?, he asked me with a harsh tone.

 

Resentment, fear, confusion.

 

Honestly I didn’t knew how to answer his question… he let go of my arm.

 

Deception, sadness, anger.

 

\- I’m worried for you, I finally answered.

 

Confusion.

 

\- As much as I was worried for you in Texas.

 

Confusion. Anger.

 

\- Tell that to others!, he replied harshly in a low tone.

\- But it is true.

\- So why haven’t you come back!?

\- Because… because you didn’t wanted to see me anymore.

 

Confusion.

 

\- You had scratched me out of your life.

 

Confusion. Anger.

 

\- When did I ever do that!? You don’t read my mind, how could you know!?

\- I’m sorry…

\- You were my only friend!

\- What about Emmett?

 

His eyes opened in surprised.

 

\- It isn’t… the same…

\- … I missed you too.

 

And suddenly, a faint smell of fruit came to my nose, as faint as in the beginning.

 

\- I thought you didn’t want to have anything to do with me anymore, he told me with obvious pain.

\- I thought the same.

\- We are idiots.

 

We exchanged a shy smile, but his smile twisted. He was in pain and it was worsening second by second. I called for help. His heart was slowing down and as I stopped feeling his feelings, I understood he had lost consciousness again.


	9. Chapter 9

NEOCH POV

 

Jasper was lying on me while I was on his bed, my heart was beating furiously, his smell was intoxicating my senses. Then flames came back, it hurt badly, I screamed, I was too hot and I was thirsty.

 

Then the pain stopped and I opened my eyes. Jasper was there, sitting next to me on the bed. Seeing me, he jolt of surprise.

 

\- I’m thirsty, I whined lowly.

\- Humm, I will get to it, but meanwhile, close your eyes and don’t open them except if me or Carlisle say it is ok.

\- What do my eyes have?

\- They are red, like those of a vampire.

 

My face of surprise was saying everything I felt.

 

\- Me neither I don’t understand, I’ll call Carlisle.

 

The machines were still reading my beating heart. I closed my eyes. My thirst was worsening. I was so in need for water… well, I hoped it was for water. Jasper was speaking very fast on the phone, so much so I couldn’t understand a word. Not long after that Carlisle arrived.

 

\- You can open your eyes. I have to examine them.

 

I opened them and he sent a light directly in my retina.

 

\- It really is like those of a vampire. We can’t keep you here…

\- But I’m alive, I countered to prove him wrong.

\- Frankly, this is beyond my comprehension. You haven’t been bitten.

\- In fact, Jasper began, when he first woke up in Texas he did ask if he had been bitten.

\- I thought I had been kidnapped and bitten, I explained. But it doesn’t make sense, I was far from Texas.

\- What kind of pain do you feel before you lose consciousness again?, Carlisle asked me.

\- A horrible burn… and far from me the idea of repeating myself, but I’m thirsty.

 

They looked at each other and Jasper went to fetch me water.

 

\- Where were you supposed to be bitten, Carlisle asked me.

\- It was here, I told him pointing my neck.

 

He approached and examined the area, touched it as well.

 

\- There is no sign of wounds, but the zone is colder, and more solid.

\- Even if I really healed without leaving any scar, it doesn’t explain my presence in Texas.

\- You really didn't go there on your free will?, Carlisle asked kind of surprised.

 

What? Did they all thought I had fled to meet with Jasper?

 

\- I would have never.

 

He sighed.

 

\- I will sign your leave form and to leave you’ll have to wear this, he said lending me contact lenses. We’ll find a reason why you will stay in my home. But before, I’ll take a sample of your blood.

\- I have an idea to be able to stay at your house. Now, how do I put these on?, I asked with the coloured contact lenses in my hand.

\- I can put them for you, Jasper said arriving with a glass full of water and ice. I will be careful.

 

I joyfully drank my water while letting Carlisle taking blood from me before letting Jasper put these contact lenses in my eyes. I had perfect faith in him. I felt his hands on me with an unrealistic way. Really, it was weird… as if his touch was burning me, but not in a hurtful way. I grimaced when they were finally on.

 

\- I don’t like wearing them.

 

Jasper made me a beautiful smile.

 

\- You don’t have a choice if you don’t want to scare people.

\- Everybody seeing me with red eyes would think I wear contact lenses.

\- Get dressed, I will bring you home… unless you want to go to your house first?

\- I think it would be important, for my father especially.

 

I followed him to a car.

 

\- I prefer your bike, I grumbled.

 

He laughed again. I adore to hear him laugh, as before.

 

\- Me too, but I haven’t recuperate it yet and I don’t want you to risk a new fit on the road.

 

We arrived home.

 

\- Daddy?, I called to find my dad.

\- Son! You are out?

 

He took me in his arms a small instant.

 

\- How did you arrive? Why haven’t you called me?

\- Jasper brought me, he is waiting outside. And I preferred to talk to you face to face.

\- You won’t stay?

\- I must stay under observation and Jasper and I have things to solve.

\- … Ok, but keep your cell phone near and if anything happens, someone must call me right away.

\- Yes dad.

 

I went to fetch some clothes and went back outside.

 

\- Edward is already home with your sister, Jasper told me when I entered the car.

\- They really are not separable…

 

When we arrived, I began to have a tummy ache and it soon transformed into burns.

 

\- Jasper, I let out of breath.

 

He was already on me, unfastening me and bringing me on a bed where he held me down while I was screaming and convulsing. Before losing consciousness again, I saw my sister.

 

“It’s your turn and just so you know it, you are in a bad situation.” Jasper told me. “Oh really? How do you want me to know, I know nothing about chess.” I heard him laugh.

 

\- Neoch? Neoch is coming back!

 

It was my sister and she screamed when I looked at her.

 

\- It’s ok, I’m fine, I told her in a low tone. What is going on?

\- Your eyes…!

\- Ah… Right… Jasper?

\- They melt when you were having your fit.

\- You knew it!?, Bella asked.

\- Your fits are nearer each time, Jasper told me ignoring my sister.

\- But I’m feeling well.

\- You really want me to remind you how you feel during a fit?

 

I didn’t reply. I looked around me.

 

\- We are in your room?

\- Alice put it back together.

\- It’s the same… there is even your smell.

\- Yours as well, he replied with a small laugh.

\- What do I smell?, I asked him suddenly curious.

\- We can go if we are intruding on something, my sister intervened irritated.

\- What?, I asked without understanding.

 

My sister made me such a face, as if I was supposed to understand.

 

\- Jasper knows, she only said to me.

 

I turned my gaze on him, he had his normal face when he wasn’t smiling. He lifted his eyes briefly to the sky.

 

\- Your innocence is as much a benediction then a real pain, he said.

\- My innocence?

\- You became better with passing time, but I have to realize it is still not that when it concerns indirect remarks.

 

I didn’t see what he meant by that.

 

\- Which indirect remarks?

\- That you are near each other, intimate, my sister said.

\- We kind of are, yes, what about it? I asked while Jasper was laughing.

\- Intimate, Neoch! As couples can be!, she insisted.

\- As friend can be as well, no?, I asked.

 

My sister was discouraged.

 

\- Of course, Jasper assured me.

\- One doesn’t prevent the other, Neoch, my sister said. And you Jasper, don’t play like that with my brother.

\- I don’t play with him, not “like that”, Jasper countered.

 

My sister seemed sceptic.

 

\- Anyway, Edward interrupted, the important point is the health of your brother.

\- It seems clear to me I am becoming a vampire, I said.

\- It never takes as long, Jasper countered. And it is a one-shot deal, not divided into fits like you do.

\- I am special, that’s all, I said to try to lighten the mood.

\- I can only agree with you, Jasper answered, but understand this would be a first if it is really the case.

 

But if I was really becoming a vampire, did it mean the vampires I had seen were real? And how did I escape? Did they just left me behind? And the woman with Jasper’s voice…

 

\- What are you thinking about?, Edward asked me confused.

\- What does Victoria look like?, I asked instead.

\- You saw Victoria?, Edward asked.

 

I pictured Victoria in my head as long as I could.

 

\- It is her, Edward confirmed. She is the one who has bitten you?

 

I nodded.

 

\- But Alice hasn’t seen it coming, he grumbled.

\- Alice has a hard time seeing me, no? That’s what I have been told anyway.

\- True, it’s bothersome.

\- But I don’t understand why Victoria was so thrilled about making me a vampire.

\- Newborns are hard to control, Jasper explained to me. Maybe she hoped you would kill your sister by accident.

 

I gulped which made me realized I was thirsty again. I never had been that thirsty before these events, it never burned my throat the way it did now. But compared to the flames I was feeling during my fits, this was nothing.

 

\- Neoch?, Jasper called me worried.

\- I’m just thirsty again.

 

As I saw my sister reaction, I added: “Not that kind of thirsty.”

 

\- I’ll bring you water, Jasper said as he exited his room.

 

For the short moment he was absent, no one talked.

 

\- Thank you, I told him as he returned.

 

I gulped the water in one go, satisfied for now.

 

\- You don’t need to babysit me, I told to my sister. You can go enjoy some time with your boyfriend.

\- But Victoria, my sister began but she stopped when she saw my annoyed look.

 

I wasn’t in the mood for a war meeting.

 

\- Still, we have to do it, Edward replied to my thoughts. What happened for her to catch you?

\- I was going to my motorcycle when - yes Jasper, I have a bike - I heard… a voice calling from the woods… It was calling me so I followed it.

\- Why in the hell have you followed an unknown voice in the woods?, Jasper asked a bit exasperated.

\- I never said it was an unknown voice, in fact, it was yours.

\- Mine?

\- Let me explain. So I followed Jasper’s voice and I met a strange woman who ended up being a vampire. I tried to escape but there was another vampire behind me and he broke my arm.

 

I frowned looking at my healthy forearms.

 

\- Anyway, they brought me to someplace where there were other vampires and humans. Nobody seemed to like the woman who had Jasper’s voice, so I do think she has a voice that is different depending of who is listening. Victoria arrived and she tried to bite without killing every human, finishing by me. She didn’t like my blood, it was bland she said. Then… I woke up in Texas…

 

It really wasn’t making any sense and saying it out loud wasn’t helping to feel less confused about it.

 

\- She is creating an army?, Jasper asked.

\- Honestly, I didn’t asked her.

\- It was rhetoric. We’ll have to train. She will attack sooner or later.

 

I wasn’t pleased by what they were saying, even if I understood why they would have to train. I just wanted to pass some tranquil time with Jasper… I had missed him a lot, more than I would admit, and here he was, preparing to train to fight an army. Why couldn’t we all just live peacefully? I was vexed and before I know it, I was beginning to feel enraged. Jasper calmed me down.

 

\- What is going on?, he asked me.

 

My sister seemed lost but Edward seemed to be following.

 

\- You’ll be the one training everyone.

\- It doesn’t explain why you should be angry…

 

As a reflex, I briefly looked at Edward and my sister, it wasn’t something I was ready to share them…

 

\- You two can discuss it, Edward said to us. We will have some time alone as well.

 

They walked out. For the first time ever, Jasper closed the door of his room. I guess he had felt me anxious and wanted to create a cocoon kind of atmosphere. But what surprised me the most is that he sat beside me on the bed.

 

\- So, what did anger you?

\- It’s stupid… It’s just that you barely come back and we don’t have time to do anything before you become too occupied.

\- We won’t just be training, don’t worry, we will still have time together.

 

I nodded. I was reassured, both because we would see each other and because he didn’t laugh or something.

 

\- Is there something else you want to say?

\- No…

 

We decided to play on the computer. As always, he was winning, which didn’t cause me any remorse. At one point, when it was his turn, I was enjoying the softness of the bed and his smell in the room.

 

\- In fact, I told him, there is something I haven’t told.

 

Jasper turned his attention from the game to see me.

 

\- Each time I lost consciousness, I said.

\- Yes?

\- Well, I come back here, on the bed to discuss with you. Most of the time, we play on the computer like right now…

\- Most of the time?

\- Last time you were on me.

 

He coughed.

 

\- Really?

\- Like the time you pushed me on the bed.

\- Ah… you do remember that…

\- Of course, I didn’t know what had taken you. I was a bit worried for you I have to admit.

\- You were worried about me because I pushed you on the bed, he mocked.

\- Your eyes were black.

 

He joined me on the bed laying beside me.

 

\- I was thirsty, he told me.

\- It wasn’t my impression.

\- Black eyes signify that.

\- … You were too calm for that.

 

For a moment, it was silence. We were observing each other in the eyes.

 

\- Like right now, I said, your eyes are becoming black and I know you drank blood not so long ago. I don’t understand why your eyes are becoming so dark but…

 

I stopped unable to continue, I had lost track of what I was saying. He had closed the distance between us, just enough so we were breathing the same air. I couldn’t concentrate well, his black eyes were piercing me.

 

He smiled.

 

\- Yours as well are becoming black.

\- I’m not thirsty though, so why?

 

It was true I wasn’t understanding. With a wicked smile he approached my neck and did something to my utmost surprise. I felt like a jolt of electricity… it was like he had kissed me? I wasn’t really understanding but I wasn’t caring to be honest, I just wanted him to do it again.

 

\- You’re doing it on purpose, Jasper told me.

\- What?, I asked while thinking I should be the one saying this.

\- Your smell is becoming stronger, it’s intoxicating.

 

On an impulse, I kissed him on his lips. He seemed surprised but not for long as he responded to it and deepened it. My heart was beating fast… was it that, love? What my sister was talking about? He was barely giving me possibilities to breathe… me neither, but he didn’t need it. He stopped suddenly and put distance between us, he even get out of the bed and opened the window.

 

\- I might have shared a bit too much of that feeling, he explained to me with a grin. The other people in the house received somewhat of a cocktail. I am an empath, remember? But with Edward and Bella in the house, I must be careful. So even if you are so tempting, it is not the time for me to sink into the temptation.

 

I wasn’t sure to understand, but I nodded.

 

\- Does it change anything?, I asked.

\- That I stopped?

\- That we kissed.

\- Ahh… I love you Neoch Swan. It changes nothing, but it changes it all.

 

I remained motionless, not understanding what he had meant and not truly realizing the ‘I love you’ part.

 

\- What I wanted to say, my dear, is that we will keep our affection and our affinity, but that we will be able to develop our relationship and explore, he explained and finished his sentence with a short kiss on my lips.

 

This was good and it was reassuring me more than I could imagine.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a while I was just posting chapters I had written in advance, I'm happy to say that I finally began writing again!

NEOCH POV

 

\- What happened?, Emmett asked us as we were going down the stairs to the kitchen so I could eat.

\- About what?, I asked genuinely.

 

I could feel that Jasper was just behind me. It was odd how overly aware of him I was becoming.

 

\- You perfectly know what happened, Emmett, don’t try to make him nervous, he won’t get it, he is innocent, Jasper said with fondness.

\- It’s not what his eyes are saying!, Emmett joked.

\- What are my eyes saying, I asked him.

\- Humm…

 

He looked at Jasper imploring for help.

 

\- It’s your problem, not mine, Jasper answered.

\- You feel lust for Jasper, Emmett tried to tell me.

\- Lust?, I asked again.

\- Yes, as when you want Jasper.

\- When I want to see him? My eyes will be dark most of the time…

\- No, it’s not that…

 

Jasper laughed of his brother before tempting to explain to me.

 

\- Lets say it is when you want to kiss me.

 

I felt reddening.

 

\- Ah, it explains… it is when we feel love then?

 

Jasper smiled while Emmett was looking at me with a weird expression. Had I said something bad?

 

\- Not necessarily, Neoch, Jasper answered me.

\- No?, I insisted to have more explanation.

\- Do you know how kids are made?

\- … honestly? No. Well, I know sex is needed but I don’t know the details.

 

Jasper made me such a fond smile. But Emmett did laugh, though it had something nervous in it.

 

\- You don’t know what sex is?, Emmett asked me without believing it.

\- Of course I do! It is an activity that only adults can do… I heard it is pleasant, especially for men.

\- But do you know how to do sex?, he insisted.

\- Not really, I never have been curious.

\- How come you never have been curious!?

\- Where’s the problem?, I asked as I searched Jasper eyes for some source of support.

\- Tell me that you already masturbated at least once!?, Emmett asked as he was getting more and more exasperated.

\- I don’t know, what does it mean?

 

He began to murmured things I didn’t understand so I turned for good toward Jasper.

 

\- Masturbation is making sex alone, Jasper told me.

\- I still don’t understand.

 

He approached me and talked as if it was a secret, which I guess it was.

 

\- Generally, sex is when two persons pass intimate time together while enjoying each other body, including their genitalia.

\- Ah… but why?

\- I’ll show you later, he promised me. And I think it answered your question, Emmett. I doubt he ever touched himself that way.

\- You are sure you want him as your partner?

\- Yes, Jasper answered simply. You saw his eyes, it is not because he has an innocent upraising that he is really innocent.

\- But what does my eyes have!?, I asked annoyed.

\- They are still deliciously black, he whispered in my ear and made me feel a delicious shiver.

\- So it means I want sex with you?, I asked not sure why our genitalia was important in the equation.

\- It only means you have desire for me. I can only guess you can’t be wishing for something you haven’t experienced before.

\- Well, I do really want to kiss you again.

 

He smiled before kissing me again, lightly to begin with, but I was impatient and wanted to taste him more again. I nibbled his lower lip and he kissed me fully. He gently pushed me against the counter, helped me sit on it. It was like if I was in fire, though it didn’t hurt it just… I don’t know how to explain it, it’s like I was thirsty and only touching Jasper could quench it. My respiration was getting faster. Jasper was way calmer than me, everything felt measured, calculated. Even the way he was holding me in his arms felt kind of light but his eyes had nothing to do with anything related to light. I used my legs to bring him closer to me…

 

\- Bloody!, I grunted as he made contact with my lower part.

 

I was hiding my face on his shoulder, guessing my face was red. So this is what he meant by sex? Were we having sex right now? I wanted to move, to create friction between us but the only thought was intimidating. I never thought I could feel such things and I wondered if he was feeling the same. I soon realized we had stopped, his respiration was as calculated but since I was still hiding my face, I couldn’t see his. He raised his hand and pet my head.

 

\- Hush, it’s alright. You were overwhelmed just then.

 

As only answer I nodded.

 

\- Emmett left us alone, Jasper told me. I ought to learn to control myself around you.

\- Around me? You seemed in perfect control to me.

\- In not hurting you, maybe, though I’m not so sure in long terms, but I was talking about not letting things escalating so fast, wouldn’t it be of your surprise…

 

What? Wouldn’t it be of my surprise what? But I was too shy to ask.

 

\- You seem lost in thoughts, he told me.

 

I guess I was…

 

\- You should eat something, it has been a while for a human, now.

 

I looked at him, unsure. I was thirsty again but…

 

\- I’m not hungry. I would like water though.

 

I briefly saw concern on his face.

 

\- I’ll make you chicken broth.

 

I nodded, it was a good in between. I wasn’t hungry but probably I still needed to ingest more than just water… I closed my eyes.

 

Was there a way for me not to become a vampire? But I suppose it was already too late… my sister didn’t become one because Edward had taken the venom away, but it has been a while now that it was in my system… Plus, I had no entry point to use to get it out. To be honest, I was feeling nervous. It’s not that I really didn’t want to become a vampire… but I wasn’t ready to become one either. There was too many 'what if' in my head. What if I became violent, for example? What if I wouldn’t be able to stay near my family? What if I wouldn’t ever be able to see my father again?

 

I felt a calming wave washing through me. I welcomed it with relief. I wasn’t ready to face those questions. Not long after that I received the broth. It was bland but I had seen him seasoning it, it wasn’t supposed to be. So I didn’t add salt or anything and I drank it. It was disgusting. Like uncooked and unseasoned eggs. But I drank it.

 

\- What are you thinking about?, Jasper asked me.

\- That I lost appetite. It didn’t even taste like broth. I miss tasting sweets…

 

I felt reddening as I remember he kind of taste like sweet. It wasn’t much, more like the taste of pure water with a tad of sweetness. He was curious as to why I had taken colour, but I kept it to myself.

 

\- I’ll have to tell your lost of appetite to Carlisle…

 

I nodded but I was unable to answer with words, I was becoming too nervous again. He hugged me as I felt another wave of calm.

 

\- Don’t worry so much, we’ll find a way to make things right, he told me.

 

I leaned into his hug.

 

\- What if I can’t see my father anymore? And if I become violent? I won’t be able to see my sister either…

\- For now you are not violent, we’ll cross the bridge when we’ll get there.

\- I don’t like that saying, even if it is full of wisdom. I don’t like surprises.

\- I’m sorry Neoch, but I fear we can’t do better for now.

 

We returned in his room, I was feeling a bit more secure there. We played to his video games for a while, it seems it was the only thing I had a bit of concentration to do right now.

 

Carlisle arrived unusually early from his work, though it was still late. Jasper told me he was arriving before the knock on the door and that he permitted him to enter.

 

\- I have some surprising results from your blood, Carlisle told me as he entered.

 

I frown, unsure if it was good or bad.

 

\- You have a type of antibodies I never saw before. It seems strong, I mean, even if it fell in the end, when I put some venom with it, it fought it.

\- I have antibodies against vampire venom?, I asked unsure of myself.

\- It seems like it. Plus I’ve observed your DNA structure… I’ve never seen that either.

\- What is that suppose to mean?

\- You don’t have a normal DNA structure, for now, that’s all I can say for sure.

 

I stared at him, trying to find out if he was hiding something from me… but I’ve never been good with that.

 

\- How different is it?, I asked.

 

He sighed like he was uneasy with the situation.

 

\- That’s the tricky part, you see… I don’t think your parents can be normal either, you are too singular.

\- So my father is as special as I can be? What about my sister?

\- Those are good questions and I will call your father to have a sample of his blood and your sister has agreed to give me one.

 

I nodded, understanding he wouldn’t or couldn’t say more to me for now.

 

\- Did you have another fit?, he asked.

\- One, Jasper answered for me. As for news on his condition, he has lost appetite.

\- Things don’t taste normal either, I said.

 

Carlisle examined my tongue, told me it was possible that my tongue was getting more and more vampiric, thus the reason why, but since I was not a real vampire yet, I should continue to try to eat for now. I grimaced at the news. After that, we were left alone again. I was sleepy and Jasper convinced me to sleep a bit.

 

When I woke up, I learnt I had another fit during the night, I was glad that I couldn’t remember. I had a message on my cell phone. My father wanted for me to call him as soon as I listened to his message. Which I did.

 

\- Hello dad? You wanted me to call?

\- Yes, son.

 

His voice wasn’t as usual, strained, a bit like when he was worried for my sister.

 

\- I’m alright dad.

\- … I need to see you, we have something to discuss.

 

Ok, that was kind of worrying me.

 

\- Ok, I’ll come as soon as I have grabbed something for breakfast.

\- Good, see you soon.

 

I went out of the room, followed by Jasper, and I did as I said I would, I ate an apple (it was as disgusting as the broth). I was to get out but Jasper stopped me.

 

\- You have forgotten to put coloured contact lenses.

 

I smiled to him gratefully. He put them on me for me (I was under the impression that if I was to put them on myself I would only hurt myself) and he drove me home. There, he told me he would wait in the car. I walked home and my father was waiting for me on one of the kitchen chairs. I sat in front of him.

 

\- You wanted to discuss something?

 

Had he discovered about Jasper and me?

 

\- Yes, it’s something I never told you… but it seems I can’t hide it to you anymore and I prefer to be the one telling you…

 

Ok, this was getting way too serious…

 

\- Son, I adopted you.

 

I blinked my eyes a few times… I know I was adopted in a way, my mom had abandoned me here, so he adopted me, right? He was still my biological father, right?

 

\- It’s not your mother who brought you in my house.

 

I was listening with full attention but nothing seemed to make sense.

 

\- It was your real father. He was dying, son, so he begged me to take care of you. People around here refused to believe me, as Bella’s mother… but the truth is… I’m not your biological father.

\- What about my mother?, I asked without being really able to understand just yet what he had told me.

\- I never met her and your father didn’t mention her… but I think he was all alone to take care of you, why else would he leave you in my care, to someone he didn't know?

 

My lower lip was trembling. So dad wasn’t my dad?

 

\- What happened to him?

\- … He died just after giving you to me. I’m sorry, son…

\- Where is his corpse?

\- I called the ambulance, they haven’t found his identity so I took care of him. I have his urn just there.

 

He pointed me a wooden urn that I had never questioned its existence. I had never realized it could be anything special, I always thought it was some kind of a boring box.

 

\- Back then, I asked a friend in the police to draw a picture of what he must have looked like when he was alive. Here is the drawing.

 

He gave me a portrait. He did look a lot like me but older. He was in his thirty or maybe his forty. He had scars, he must have been in a lot of fights. Water fell on my hand, making me realize I was shedding tears. I move the drawing further from me, so no water would affect it.

 

\- So you’re not my dad?, I asked him while I looked back at him.

 

His eyes were red and he shook his head.

 

\- No, but I raised you as if you were my real son.

\- Can I still call you dad?

\- Of course you can!

 

I nodded.

 

\- Can I go now? I think I need some air… I’ll go back to Carlisle’s house… my phone will be open.

 

He nodded at his turn. I stood up as did he. I hugged him briefly before going out and I joined Jasper.

 

\- Do you want to talk?, he asked me.

\- You heard?

\- Yes…

\- Then no, just want to get back home, I’m tired.

\- Can I call Carlisle to tell him?

 

I nodded and I stayed silent.

 

When we arrived home, I walked to Jasper’s bedroom and went straight to sleep. Morpheus wasn’t welcoming me but Jasper installed himself beside me and hugged me before helping me finding sleep.

 

I dreamt about a grass field, I don’t know why but it was a soothing sight. Beside me was another person looking at it. He had the face of my “new” father, one full of scars. He seemed at peace. At one point, he looked at me and smiled. It didn’t last long and he returned his gaze to the field and he vanished. I called out, but he wasn’t there anymore.

 

I woke up refreshed but still a bit confused. I was still in Jasper’s arms, which was reassuring. I turned on myself to face him.

 

\- You feel better?, he asked me.

\- Yes.

 

Now I just wondered why my father, Charlie, had never told me before. Then I remember how fragile I was before and understood. He probably just wanted to protect me.

 

\- It’s time for me to train the family, Jasper told me. But you can come and watch if you want?

\- I guess everyone will be there, so I should since I might have a fit. Did I sleep long?

\- Not really, you weren’t really sleepy.

 

It was nice lying on the bed in Jasper arms. He didn’t seem to be in a hurry. His eyes were kind of dark and I wondered if it was because he was beginning to need blood or because he was distracted by me. He rolled on his back and stood up. I pouted a bit, not willing to get out of his bed just yet. He walked to his walk-in and disappeared a moment and reappeared all changed. I couldn’t stop my gaze from lingering. He was attractive in his black jean and black shirt. Or maybe I would find him attractive whatever he would wear? When I finally lift my eyes to see his face, he had a knowing smile.

 

\- You should get ready as well, he told me.

 

Reluctantly, I got out of the bed and was to gather my things when I realized I had already changed this morning, after all this was my second wake up.

 

\- Why did you choose to fight in jeans? Won’t it be uncomfortable?, I asked.

\- It’s not. I’m not human remember? It’s not a pair of jeans that will prevent me from fighting well.

 

I nodded. He briefly massaged my shoulders.

 

\- Are we going?, he asked me.

 

I nodded again and we began to walk out. He was walking just beside me and I was again overly aware of his presence. Outside, we were joined by Edward and my sister, then by the rest of the family. When we reached the forest, my sister and I were taken so we would go deep in the forest without having to walk hours.

 

Being on Jasper’s back was kind of difficult. There I could feel him perfectly, smell him as much as I wished… but I didn’t want to risk to distract him by kissing him. Last thing I wanted was to hit a tree. Though he must be feeling what I was feeling and so…

 

We arrived before I could convince myself to kiss him. I was enough surprised by the presence of those big wolves that I forgot how much I wanted to kiss Jasper. My sister was happy they came but was a bit sad they wouldn’t take their human form. Jasper soon began to train everyone, first by telling them rules to follow to stay alive, then by fighting everyone one by one to give them personal advices. My sister explained to me that she had told about me to Jake and about Victoria was preparing an army, so since they decided to join the fight, Edward had proposed them to join their training. I didn’t care much about that to be honest… now that Jasper was here, Jake and his wolf pack was my sister’s business.

 

\- Did something happened?, she asked me eventually.

\- Why?

\- Because you are even more… how should I say… distracted than usual.

 

I looked at Jasper who was again winning another fight.

 

\- Has something happened with Jasper?

 

I could see she was excited, hoping she was right… but I didn’t want to tell her yes. Mostly because there were so many people with good ears around us. I even hope I would have a fit so I wouldn’t have to tell her anything. With a broad smile, she came nearer me and hid her mouth to whisper very lowly in my ear. I nearly didn’t hear it.

 

\- Are you both a couple?

 

If I knew that something happened, I didn’t know if we were now a couple or not. Sure he had talked about us in future tense, but he also said that nothing had changed… She frowned.

 

\- You don’t know?

\- It’s so confused in my head.

\- … but something did happen?

 

I rolled my eyes but I felt myself becoming red as a tomato.

 

\- I’ll take that as a yes.

 


End file.
